


An Affair

by skamsnake



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AnAffair!AU sort of, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Even is in trouble, Isak is 18, It's all fun and games. and smut and fluff. mostly smut., M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Semi-public sex sort of, Sensual Deepthroating, Sex Talk, Sex Tape, Sexual Tension, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Some Draaama too, Some Humor, Spit As Lube, Tantric elements, Teacher!Even, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twisting canon scenes, Versatile!Evak, a little too cheeky maybe, al fresco sex, cheeky!Isak, light exhibitionism, masturbation GALORE, there's a peach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: ”I’m serious, Isak.” he says in a low but firm tone “You don’t want to play this game with me.”Isak gasps at the authority in Even’s voice and immediately turns around to face him. Isak's gaze is piercing and the heat from his breath against Even's lips is making him flush. For a moment Even finds himself wondering if Isak might actually be able to see straight through him, finds himself trying to conceal his thoughts. Isak smiles smugly, wets his lips once more.”Oh but I do, Even.”Or, 'An Affair'-inspired AU, featuring a sweet and innocent substitute teacher and a hot and confident third year student in all the scenes we already know and love. Kind of.





	1. Do you know who you look like?

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little spin on some iconic canon scenes and one (edit: a few!) Looking scenes, because who doesn't love Looking?! Loosely inspired by what little we know about the upcoming ‘An Affair’ by Henrik Dahlsbakken (feat. Tarjei), just much less angst and a lot more smut! xD The age difference here is close to canon (even closer to RL) and Isak is 18, but it’s still a student-teacher relationship and most of the scenes in the first chapter are set in a school context, so if that makes you uncomfortable I apologize and hope you’ll find another nice fic to read instead <3
> 
> The fic features quite a few quotes from canon in Norwegian. I've tried to add context/meta to them and they're scripted word-for-word from the show, so hopefully you'll be able to recognize the scenes and dialogue and understand the meaning even if (like me) you're not Norwegian. Otherwise, please let me know. I really appreciate the feedback <3

They were probably pretty desperate. They had to be, Even had thought to himself, with the other teacher leaving in the middle of the school year without much notice. He felt quite lucky, though. Considering he’d just dropped out of his second year in college, he never thought he’d get a job this soon, even if it’s temporary. He had no idea why the other teacher had left, didn’t really care either. He’d managed to get an actual paid job at his old high school _and_ he’d been allowed to organize an elective course in creative filmmaking and digital media. His _darling_.

Still, he’s kind of surprised to see this many in a late afternoon course. All third year students possibly _probably_ looking for something fairly easy to pass, considering russ time’s coming up soon. He’s planning to make it anything but easy, of course. Not even half a decade older than his students, he needs to earn credibility, claim authority.

”H-hi everyone! Welcome to this spring’s… el-ective course…”

Turns out, being all confident and collected comes slightly less natural while also struggling to set up a stupid portable projector. He’d picked it up from the school library on his way there, now regretting not setting it up before class. Even though he’s been at Nissen for several weeks now teaching both English in first year and P.E. in second, the whole idea of teaching others still feels a little alien. He’s nervous. Not because teaching itself makes him nervous, but because this course is his _baby_. He wants to ace it. Wants to convince at least a few of those faces, looking at him like he is in fact alien, to consider the career in film making he didn’t have the courage to pursue himself.

“…in creative filmmaking and digital media. I- I’m a new teacher here at Nissen. I’m-”

”Vet du hvem du ligner på?” someone interrupts him from the back of the classroom. _And yes, Even knows who he looks like, thank you very much._ Looking up from the mess of cables in front of him, his eyes start searching over the classroom to the back row.

”Right? He looks so much like James Dean” a girl whispers to another girl sitting next to her in second row.

A wry smile fleets across his lips. It wasn’t the first time Even had that pointed out to him. Feeling a little taller, a little more confident, his eyes roam the back of the room to try and locate the source. A boy in a white t-shirt and blue track jacket has raised his hand. He’s sitting by himself, taking up all the space at the table. He doesn’t look particularly engaged leaning in over the table, resting his head in his hand. His blond curls just visible from underneath a red snapback. Green eyes playful and confident.

”That Brienne chick, right? Brienne-of-whatever, you know. From Game of Thrones.”

Even feels his stomach drop. ”Ex-cuse me?” he stutters a little. The class seems to collectively fight back a chuckle.

”What a rude thing to say!” the girl in second row snaps, turning towards the boy and looking back at Even. Presumably trying to come to his rescue. Even feels his body freeze.

”No? She’s hot” the boy barks back, acting offended. ”If you’re into manly, giraffe-like women” he smirks.

The class is not even trying to hide their amusement now. The girl rolls her eyes at the boy’s crudeness. Even blinks a few times. _Snap out of it._

He clears his throat. ”What’s your name?” He’s trying to sound calm, very visibly pulling out a pen and his notebook.

”Jeg bare kødda!” the boy says, offering him an apologetic smile, tilting his head. ”Seriously, it was just a joke. I’m sorry” he continues, sounding surprisingly genuine.

”My name is Isak. I-S-A-K. If you want to write it down for later.” he says, gesturing at the notebook.

“What’s yours?” His voice suddenly soft, gaze shifting from the notebook back to Even.

”Ev-“ clearing his throat again “Even.”

”Even…” Isak repeats, blinking slowly and biting his lower lip as if to taste it. They lock eyes again.

”Even. Du er jævlig vakker.” _Beautiful, really?_

That’s a first. Even’s gotten ‘hot’ and ‘handsome’ before, but beautiful? An instant flutter threatens to replace the well-known, comfortable clench he’d usually feel in his chest when someone offered him a compliment. Feeling himself blush, he swallows hard and forces himself to look down, clearing his throat again.

 “Do you know if this works?” he gestures at the projector.

 

**

 

Even managed to regain himself after that and continue his introduction. He tries not to think too much about how affected he’d been, how it must have looked, focusing on describing his plans for future lectures and workshops and explaining how to prepare for classes. He had the students do small exercises in groups, trying not to glance too much at the back row. At those soft curls, those piercing eyes. It went okay, he tells himself.

”Any questions?” Even’s looking down at his notes to check if he’s missed anything. _Silence._

He glances over the room and looks back down. The students seem eager to leave. _Still silence._

”Can it be a hypothetical one?”

Even doesn’t have to look up to know it’s him. _I-S-A-K._

”Uhm I guess?” he replies, possibly _probably_ sounding slightly nervous.

”So hypothetically…” he pauses, smiling smugly. Even registers the blush slowly return on his cheeks.

“Purely hypothetical” Isak repeats “If you had a Grindr profile, what would your nickname be?” The girls in the front starts giggling.

”Because this guy…” Isak gestures at his phone. “…he doesn’t have a profile picture, but he’s obviously very close. I mean, he’s practically inside me as we speak!” The entire class breaks out in laughter. Even’s eyes widen, he feels dizzy. _Seriously?_

It’s ringing in his ears. _Wait, it’s actually ringing._ He smiles stiffly and forces himself to turn his back to the students as they get up to leave. S _aved by the fucking bell._ Slowly, he starts gathering his things, puts his pen and notebook back in his backpack and turns off the projector, starts pulling out cables not once looking up as the students pass him one by one. He registers a low voice from behind him.

“Just really wanted it to be you.”

He pretends not to hear it and stays with his back turned until he’s sure everyone has left. He turns around slowly, still nervous that Isak might stay behind to ask more hypothetical questions. _This is silly._

He didn’t. The room is empty and Even sighs with relief. _Slight disappointment._ He decides to sit down, almost collapsing in the chair. He sits there for a moment, shaking his head in what feels like a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. He fishes out the notebook from his bag and opens it, looking at the capital letters. I-S-A-K. He rewrites it. _ISAK_. Again. _ISAK_. _This is silly._

He deletes Grindr from his phone.

 

  

 

 

 ***

 

 ”So today's theme is Baz Luhrmann” Even starts his lecture a few weeks later. He’s excited, has been looking forward to this since his first day. Has everything planned out, every little detail of it.  ”My all-time favorite direct-”

”Baz Luhrmann, seriøst?” Isak snorts from the back row. _Yes, seriously._ This is sort of Isak’s thing, he’s realized by now. Being rude like that. Even smiles indulgently. _Getting used to it_.

“Baz Luhrmann, yes. Why so skeptical?” Even says calmly, turning on the projector and preparing himself for the inevitable insult.

”Han lager bare tacky klisjéfilmer hvor hovedpersonene dør?” Isak says playfully. Even would get angry at anyone else calling Baz’ movies tacky clichés. Somehow it’s different with Isak.

”Han lager episke kjærlighetshistorier, mann!” Even’s equally fond and offended, a little too excited perhaps. _The lead has to die, otherwise it’s not an epic love story!_ He repeats that out loud.

”A love story doesn’t have to be epic to be hot. I’d prefer hot any day” Isak smirks, eyes slowly tracing down Even’s body. Even feels himself blush at the attention, his eyes flickering around the room.

”It’s constructive criticism” Isak finally says “I’m just being honest because I like you, Even.”

For a moment, Even forgets that there are other people in the room with them. Allows himself to really look at Isak. _Stare, honestly_. The soft curls that fall as a halo around his head, the milky skin of his neck. His lips that he keeps wetting. The perfect curve of the upper one. His eyes, equally angelic and devilish, shifting in a matter of seconds. Eyes that seem to reveal a flicker of something, a secret. A secret that is Even’s to keep. 

He clears his throat and forces himself to look down again, adjusting the projector aimlessly. _Coping._ He shakes his head a little and looks back up, finally able to continue his introduction. _Getting used to it. Right._

 

**

 

They work in groups analyzing different Luhrmann films he’d made them watch as preparation for class. Even’s quite pleased with himself, strutting around the room prompting discussion and reflection. The students seem co-operative today and he’s beginning to think this might be his thing. Teaching. He’s good at it, it doesn’t take too much of him. Doesn’t make his heart race and his palms sweat like applying for film school did.

He wraps up the lecture with a self-made edit of some of his favorite Luhrmann-scenes and parallels he’s recently discovered in contemporary films. He loves every single one of them, hand-picked them for this. He stays in his seat once it’s over, letting the silence in the room speak for itself for a moment. _Baz never ceases to impress._

”So any thoughts? Anything you’d like to share before I let you go for today?” he finally says, perhaps sounding a little too self-assure for his own good. Smiles to himself at the new found confidence in his voice, in his entire body.

”I had a thought” he hears from the back row.

”Yes, Isak?” Even rolls his eyes, trying to sound tired. Can’t help but smile, though. He can’t really see Isak sitting down like this which is probably a good thing, considering. _Coping._

”Okay, I surrender. The scenes were great, Even.” The tone is conciliatory and he’s holding his hands up and tilting his head a little. _Truce?_   Even exhales, just realizing he’s been holding his breath since Isak opened his mouth.

“But I just couldn’t help getting this thought...” he continues, and Even feels himself inhale sharply, right back to holding it again.

“I just really wish I was that chair” he points towards Even.

”Wish you were _in_ this chair?”

Even shifts a little in his seat and extends his body to be able to meet Isak’s gaze, preparing himself for another rant about bad choices and pretentious-piece-of-shit movies.

”No. I wish I _was_ that chair” Isak repeats, pausing again. It seems deliberate, rhetorical almost. As to create momentum. _No._

”So I could finally get you to sit on my face.”

 

Even shoots up from his seat to the sound of deafening laughter. He’s embarrassed. Angry, really. He feels his blood rush through his body. _To certain inappropriate places in particular._ Definitely away from his brain. He grabs a hold of the chair in front of him, feeling like he might faint. Black spots dancing in his vision, making him nauseous. Once again the bell takes pity in him and the classroom quickly starts emptying. Even breathes out, blinking a few times. Then picks up his notes, pretending to write something. He makes a quick decision. _Not getting used to this._

”Isak” Even says in a firm tone, not looking up from his notes. ”You’re not going anywhere.”

Isak stills for a moment, then sits back down and leans back in his chair, smiling expectantly. Even can feel his eyes on him but doesn’t look up until everyone else has left. He’s pacing the floor. Sensing Isak’s smug smile, his gaze burning on him. Burning through him. _Slutt å gå rundt som en jævla klisjé!_ He’d tell himself that, if it wasn’t for the fact that Even had always liked clichés.

He stops. Isak looks delighted, like he’s eavesdropping on Even’s internal dialogue. He’s excited, like a spoiled brat at Christmas. It doesn’t make him any less annoying. Doesn’t make Even any less affected either. He moves closer to where Isak’s sitting.

”Isak” he sighs heavily.

“Si det igjen.” Isak says looking up at him. Even frowns at that, slightly confused. _Say what again?_

“Si det igjen” he repeats, still smirking. “I love when you say my name like that”

“This is not okay” Even’s voice is low but firm.

”Oh I’m sorry. Did you want me to sit on _your_ face instead?” Isak sounds absurdly innocent considering the suggestion.

”What I _want_ is for you to respect me, Isak.” Even realizes he’s raised his voice, hoping Isak can’t hear how much it’s actually shaking. “I might not be much older than you, but I’m still your _teacher_ ”.

”Teach me, Even.”

Isak sounds so confident. Annoyingly insistent. Even notices the way he’s placing both hands flat on the table in front of him, bowing his head a little. Like he’s playing into the idea of submission, while keeping complete control. Even shakes his head, trying to look annoyed. Really he’s trying to shake of the effect his name on Isak’s lips has on him.

“Why are you _pushing_ me like this?” Even asks, definitely revealing his frustration by now.

“Push me, Even.”

Isak’s voice turns even softer, almost pleading. He leans in over the table, arches his back a little. His breath is heavier, his eyes closed. _It’s too much._ Even can feel his hands shake now too. He feels frantic almost, feels the need to shout.

 “Isak! I won’t _take_ this any-”

”Take me.” Isak quietly begs as he pushes his chest even further over the table, rocking slightly back and forth in his seat.

Even’s brain short circuits. Without thinking, he moves to the other side of the table, positioning himself right behind Isak who stills at the change, eyes still closed. Even hovers over him for a moment, breathing in the scent of the younger boy’s hair, gaze tracing down the exposed skin of his neck and collarbone so inviting, yet undeniably untouchable. Even’s breath is brushing down his neck, making the younger boy shiver with want.

”I’m serious, Isak.” he says in a low but firm tone “You don’t want to play this game with me.”

Isak gasps at the authority in Even’s voice and immediately turns around to face him. Isak's gaze is piercing and the heat from his breath against Even's lips is making him flush. For a moment Even finds himself wondering if Isak might actually be able to see straight through him, finds himself trying to conceal his thoughts. Isak smiles smugly, wets his lips once more.

”Oh but I do, Even.”

 

 

 

 

 ***

 

Much to Even’s surprise, classes seem easier the following weeks. Although those emeralds still seem to follow his every move, Isak apparently isn’t too eager to challenge him after all. At least not more than he does just being there.

Even’s class is popular. More students join in and soon he’s got quite a name for himself as the young James Dean-slash-Brienne-of-Tarth-type guru of a substitute teacher _for those who are into manly, giraffe-like women, that is._ And although Isak sometimes does unspeakable things to him in his mind when he’s alone in bed, in the shower, on the couch, on the floor, _on the god damn kitchen counter_ , surprisingly Isak seems to behave in class.

The cafeteria is quite a different story though. Being out of class, the tables turn and the rules change to Isak’s advantage. To Even’s regret. _Kind of._ Isak’s even more confident. Always starring Even down, never the one to break eye contact. Sometimes eating his food like he’s devouring it, using his tongue in ways that make Even imagine his tongue elsewhere. Sometimes even taking bites of food a little too big, deliberately making his throat stretch to accommodate.

Even finds it all annoying. Frustrating. _Fucking hot._ Still, he tries to appear unaffected, sitting back in the lounge furniture in the common area, feet up. Scribbling and doodling away in his note book. _ISAK ISAK ISAK._

He’s pretty sure he just saw Isak imitate deep-throating using a Coca Cola bottle. _For fuck’s sake._

 

**

 

He registers Isak’s voice before he even enters the room. Even had left to get coffee. _To get a fucking grip_. Isak’s talking to some of the girls, Eva and Vilde he thinks. It’s still lunch break and the three of them are alone in the room.

”Isak, kan du konse?!” one of the girls scolds. “You need to focus. We need to finish this assignment today. You’re not free riding again.”

”No riding? But I _love_ that” Isak whines just as Even enters the room. _That boy has no filter._

The girls giggle and try to act offended, lapping up his bluntness. Even runs a hand through his hair and clears his throat, acting as if he didn’t hear it. Fishes out his phone from his pocket.

”Sorry. I was just thinking about this really tasty thing in the cafeteria today that I wanted but didn’t get.” Isak looks cheekily at Even, his eyes following him across the room.

”Something _tasty_?” Eva asks doubtfully. “From _our_ cafeteria?! And what might that be exactly?”

“Rhymes with cardamom” Isak winks at Eva. She frowns for a moment, then starts to laugh hard. Vilde looks confused.

“Cardamom? Huh?” she asks, looking between Isak and Eva. Even’s curious too, but forces himself to focus on his phone, walking along the wall to the desk.

“What is it then? Cardamom. _Dim sum_?” Vilde asks doubtfully, making Isak and Eva laugh even harder.

Even takes a sip of his coffee. Immediately regrets it when he realizes.

”Cum, Vilde! Cardamom. Cum." Eva laughs "Pikk, liksom?” she tilts her head, almost like she's about to explain it to a child.

Even sputters and coughs, feels like he’s choking. Wishing a little that he was. Vilde laughs awkwardly, way too loud too. Even blushes. _He’ll graduate soon. This will all be over soon. Soon._

_”Thank god”_

Even only realizes he said that last part out loud as the group suddenly looks up at him in surprise. Improvising, he points to his phone like he’s reading something on there. Isak raises an eyebrow at him and smiles, knowingly.

“You lose” he mouths at him.

 

 

 

 ***

 

Even knows he’s out of hand. He does. But he desperately needs to get back at Isak for making him feel this way. He knows he should regain control of the situation, of himself. Really, all he wants is to show Isak who’s in charge.

“Today we’re going to work with the concept of alternative subtitling”. He starts, showing the students a few humorous examples of incorrectly subtitled historical events.

“We’ll use this short film I made in college with some friends. It’s called _Bånder_.”

Even’s excited to finally show the students some of his own work, although he might have other intentions too, not particularly professional if he’s honest.

“What you’ll do is write alternative subtitles for it, capturing what is left unsaid, what is said between the lines. We’ll watch it once and then I’ll hand out these sheets for you to fill in while we replay it a couple times” he says, waiving the stack of papers in his hand.

”Oh and by the way, I play one of the lead characters myself. So be kind. Always.” he winks at the girls.

He glances at Isak, who looks unimpressed. Even doesn’t really know what he’d expected. Some sort of reaction at least. The girls in the front row look excited though. He turns off the lights and presses play, then walks to the side of the classroom. From here he’s able to watch their reaction. _Isak’s reaction, honestly._

At first Isak seems completely unaffected although smiling fondly as a slightly younger version of Even appears on the screen. Even’s beginning to worry this might have been a bad idea. _Well it’s definitely a bad idea, just maybe a different kind of bad._ Soon though, Isak’s at the edge of his seat. Even doesn’t have to look at the screen. He knows exactly what scene is playing out. Robyn’s _Call your girlfriend_ blasting from the speakers, heavy rhythms filling the room, flowing through his body. He loves this scene, remembers all the fun they had recording it back in college a few years ago.

He notices Isak’s mouth opening a little. He’s actually gasping, biting the inside of his cheek. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he looks at Even, raising a brow at him as to ask him ‘ _Really?’_ Even’s pleased with himself. He sends him a mischievous smile.

_Yes, really._

 

**

 

Even smiles and bows at his audience’s applause before moving to hand out the sheets. He writes different tasks on them, asking for subtitles expressing ’comedy’, ’romance’ or ’aggression’. If Even wasn’t so busy looking at Isak, he’d notice how excited the class was, how eager they were to get started with the assignment. He makes sure to reach Isak last, looking serious as he writes the task for him. _Unresolved sexual tension_.

“You’d prefer hot any day, right?” he says in a low voice.

Isak inhales sharply. He looks up at Even, eyes slightly begging. Even just raises his eyebrows at him, faking indifference. _Two can play this game, Isak._

“So I’m going to replay it one more time so you can sketch out the frames, and then we’ll watch it a couple of times in slow-motion so you have time to take notes.”

He turns off the lights again and presses play, taking a seat in the corner furthest away from Isak. Isak pushes back his chair and pulls the table with him like he’s trying to create a distance between himself and the rest of the class.

Evens smiles smugly, not just at the effect his plan clearly has on Isak, but also because this position makes Isak slightly more exposed to him, revealing his entire body including those long legs in tight jeans stretching out under the table.

He presses play and to his surprise Isak immediately starts scribbling. He looks like he’s in a hurry. Looks uncomfortable. Keeps licking his lips and biting his chin, touching his neck. Flushing. Even can almost feel the goosebumps down Isak’s chest on his own skin, on his fingertips. For a moment Even lets himself enjoy the power he has over him.

After the first run through, Even pauses. ”So I’ll put it in slow-motion now and it’ll just replay a few times-”

”Excuse me, Even?” Isak interrupts. ”Can I have one more sheet? You know to channel everything I’m feeling?” he smiles smugly. Even walks to the back of the classroom and hands Isak a second sheet, giving him a suspicious look.

“As long as you do as you’re told” Even says firmly.

“Sounds easy!” Isak winks back at him.

 

The rest of the classroom doesn’t seem to take much notice in their interaction, busy with their own assignments. Even sits back down in time with the opening scene and looks over at Isak, who’s now put down his pen, placing both hands flat on the table. Even frowns at that. _What’s he doing?_ Isak looks, _no stares,_ back at him through his lashes, his eyes dark and conspiring. As the scene opens, Isak slides his right hand over the table, not breaking eye contact once. The rest of the class is completely absorbed in their own writing, looking from their notes to the screen and back. Even’s eyes widen as Isak’s hand disappears under the table. _Did not think this through._

Still starring intensely at Even, Isak starts palming himself through the fabric, the table not providing much cover from where Even is sitting. Slowly Isak slips his hand inside his jeans. Parting his lips, his breath turns visibly heavier. Even blinks a few times in disbelief. Can’t bring himself to move, though. Can’t bring himself to breathe. Completely mesmerized.

Isak bites his lower lip and Even has to fight back the urge to bite his own, the urge to mirror him. Quietly Isak unbuttons his jeans with his free hand and pushes them down a little, revealing his straining cock. Shifting his gaze to the screen, he starts stroking himself, slowly but with intent. Even feels his dick twitch and his mouth water at the sight. Starring at Isak in awe, he distantly registers his own hand turning up the volume on the remote. The music sounds a little distorted in slow motion, making the entire scene even more absurd, painfully dragging out each longing second. Even desperately wants to touch himself too. _Should’ve seen this coming._

Isak is jerking himself with effort now, gasping silently and tilting his head back against the wall behind him. He spreads his legs further, offering Even a better view. This time it’s Even who’s shifting in his seat. He feels himself flush, already rock hard in his pants. Realizing this, he quickly crosses his legs and looks around nervously. No one but Isak seems to register the state he’s in.

Even watches Isak’s body tense up. Can’t keep his eyes off him as he pushes back against the wall, heated gaze shifting between the screen and Even. He grabs the extra sheet of paper and tugs it under the table. Even’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open as Isak starts coming, his face twisting in a silent cry as he paints the paper in thick ropes of cum, his quivering lip revealing how much effort it takes to stay quiet. Even can’t tear his eyes off of him.

Moments later Isak carefully puts the paper back up on the table and places the written one neatly on top of it. He tugs his dick inside his jeans and sits back up, completely ignoring Even.

“I’m done!” he shouts as the final scene fades out, reaching for the two papers now invisibly glued together.

“Already?! You should really put more effort into it, Isak” a girl in the front row rolls her eyes at him. Even’s still starring at Isak, lost in his own thoughts.

“I put a lot of effort into this, Sara” he snaps back at her. “I’m completely drained” he continues, still not looking back at Even.

“Can we please have one more go?” she asks directed at Even.

“Even?” she tries again.

“U-uhm, ye- yeah sure” he stutters, nodding. He feels dizzy.

As he presses play, Isak finally looks back at him, playfully waiving the papers in his direction. Even gets up and moves along the wall all the way to the back of the room before crossing it, trying to avoid attention. His legs feel weak under him. Isak smiles up at him and hands over the sheets.

”Skulle du også ha papir?” he whispers. _Paper?_

Even must look completely lost. Isak gazes suggestively at Even’s pants, eyes resting on the small wet patch there. Even looks down and feels a blush spread across his cheeks. _Too late for paper now._ Immediately he zips up his hoodie, a certain relief quickly overshadowing the initial embarrassment.

_Thank fuck for oversized shirts._

 

 

 

 

 ***

 

Even doesn’t look at it until everyone has left. He enjoys the silence, how quiet the school gets late in the afternoon. He lounges in his chair, scratching his head a little, running a hand through his hair. Still not completely convinced this wasn’t just one of his vivid day dreams.

He glances at the papers lying on the table in front of him. Pushes them a little further away, then picks them up. Shaking his head, he puts the papers down again only to pick them right back up. He traces a finger along the lines Isak has written.

 _I’ll give you something that you never even knew you missed._  
_We don't need to explain why it's so different_ _when we kiss.  
The only way your heart will mend is when you learn to love again._

Even lifts the paper to look at it against the light from the window, seeing clearly the solidified ribbons Isak’s left for him. In a weak moment, he brings the sheets to his face, rubbing his nose against the slightly stiffened paper. He registers a faint, sweet scent. _Isak._ He breathes in through both his nose and mouth, tries to bring back the sight of Isak coming, tries to imagine the taste on his tongue. He feels his hand trailing down to palm himself through his jeans, to relieve some _god damn_ tension. He opens his eyes again. Moving the paper a little further away against the light, he notices something’s written at the very bottom on the back of the paper. Turning it over, he reads it over and over again. The tension increases, so does the palming. _Not helping._

 _I see the way you look at me. You want this too.  
_ _Teach me. Push me. Take me. Fuck me, Even._

Even feels desperate. The desire to touch, _to take_ , so overwhelming that he can feel his eyes water with tears. Blinking them away, he pulls out his painfully hard cock and starts stroking himself fast. Closing his eyes, he imagines Isak taking it into his mouth. The way his lips would stretch around it. His tongue swirling around the head, licking at the slit. The way his mouth would adjusts to his size, suck with increasing hunger, swallow and moan around it. The way he’d rip off the snapback and run his fingers through Isak’s hair, pulling his head back. _Look at me_. The way Isak would grab at his thighs to take him all the way to the back of his throat, urging him to start thrusting. _Deeper._ Soon he’s coming all over the paper too, shuddering through his orgasm. _ISAK ISAK ISAK._

Even looks at the mess he’s made. The obscene sight of his own cum soaking through the paper and mixing with Isak’s should probably make him regret. _It doesn’t._ It only makes him more desperate, makes him want to see it mixing together in other places too. On Isak’s chest, on Even’s fingers, in Isak’s mouth, in his own mouth. That thought should definitely make him feel ashamed _. It doesn’t._

He folds the paper, wanting to put it in his note book for safe keeping. It’s nowhere. He searches his bag and the stack of papers on the table. Gone. He hears a sound from outside the classroom and gets up quickly, suddenly remembering that he didn’t actually lock the door. No one’s there. He sighs with relief.

 _Slight disappointment_.

 

 

 

 ***

 

Even’s trying to stay professional. He really is. It’s just, this game with Isak possibly _probably_ interferes with his preparation for classes. Sure, asking the students to upload a five minute video on YouTube as this week’s assignment seems perfectly reasonable in a creative filmmaking and digital media course. Really, it’s mostly an excuse to get to see Isak outside class. To get a glimpse of his room, hopefully. _His bed, preferably_.

After looking through a generous amount of make-up tutorials and video game reviews, he can’t deny the disappointment. Not just at the lack of creativity in his class, also because one particular video is missing. Regretting a little that he didn’t create a separate channel just for this, he refreshes the Art Vanderlay page, _such a nerd,_ once more _._ Like he’s done numerous times the last hour. He glances at the clock again, still 2 am. _Keeps him waiting, of course._

Finally, a new video is uploaded. Even frowns a little at the title. “A Day in the Life of Adrian Eksett”. He opens it and presses play.

It’s truly “A Day in the Life of”-vlog in all its simplicity and Even smiles at the honesty of it. Nas’ _Who’s world is this?_ perfectly scoring the collage of small everyday scenes; Isak driving a car looking very concentrated and kind of terrified. Isak doing domestic stuff like the laundry, the dishes. Isak working out, doing sit-ups on the floor with someone holding his legs behind the camera. Even replays that particular sequence a couple of times. Nas’ _It’s mine, it’s mine, it’s mine_ mirroring perfectly Even’s internal dialogue.

Isak’s interacting with the person holding the camera, but Even can’t see who’s filming. In the final shot he’s riding on the back of someone’s bike. Even recognizes the other guy on the bike from the cafeteria, he’s not in class. Quite handsome, Even thinks. Dark curly hair and beautifully defined brows framing kind, brown eyes. Even can’t help but feel a sting of jealousy.

 _It’s mine, it’s mine, it’s mine_.

 

**

 

An email ticks in on his phone just as he closes the video after having re-watched it a third time.

 

 _Hi Art._  
_Hope you liked the video.  
_ _I’ve just finished editing it and wanted to send you the entire thing. For your viewing pleasure._

_xx Adrian_

 

Feeling a little excited at the thought of Isak being awake at this time, perhaps in bed now too, Even opens the attached file. He looks through unedited versions of the scenes he’d just seen moments before, still feeling slightly jealous as the final biking scene fades to black. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. _This is silly_. He throws the phone to the side, looks up at the ceiling.

“So this is my room. Thought you might want to see it”.

Slightly startled, Even quickly glances at the door expecting someone to walk in, although he’s pretty sure Mikael and Adam are asleep now. Realizing no one’s there, he looks down at his phone. The video is still running and Even can see a shaky image of a familiar floor, then a desk, a bookshelf, an unmade bed with stripy linen. Then Isak’s grinning face.

“Sorry, can’t sleep”

The image is shaky again. He’s wearing a black t-shirt. “I’m Ill-“ something printed on it _. Bare legs. Floor. Stripes. Floor again._

Isak seems to be moving around in his room with the phone in his hand. Casually. _Not that considerate_. Evens skin is tingling at the mere thought of Isak alone in this room, the quick shots of bare legs making his neck flush just as Isak’s face reappears.

“I guess it wouldn’t be a true ‘Day in The Life of’ without this part, since it’s what I do most these days”. Isak smirks at the camera. _Floor again. Ceiling._ He’s clearly rummaging around looking for something.

“Ah there you go!” He waves an undefinable object in front of the camera.

“My tripod. It’s been a while since I’ve done this.” He’s speaking out of frame, fiddling with the phone.

“It’s cool cause it’s also a handle” he smiles at the shaky camera, waving it in front of his face. Even smiles at that, although starting to feel slightly nervous.

“I’m all set up here”. The camera pans the room, the floor, the bed, a small coffee table at the end of it, back to Isak.

“You have roommates, right? Now would probably be a good time to plug in those ear buds, Evy. Perhaps lock the door?” he winks at the camera. Even frowns suspiciously. Still he gets up to do exactly that.

“Eventually this will be R-rated. Or is it E-rated? E-ven Bech Næsheim?”

Even can’t help but laugh at that, feeling the flush on his neck spread over his chest. Isak is sitting down on the bed, his back propped up against the wall, a blue and grey pillow behind him. He moves the camera a little further away so Even can get a glimpse of his entire upper body, of the printed t-shirt. _I’m Illuminati_. Isak’s teasing at the hem of it, pulling it up a bit and looking down at himself as he brushes over his abs.

“Let me just-“

Isak pulls up just the front of the t-shirt over his face to rest behind his head, the fabric stretching around his shoulders. He moves the camera closer, slowly tracing over his chest, down his stomach. Even’s fingers trace over the screen too.

The camera isn’t shaking anymore. Even is, though. He puts the phone down for a moment and exhales, realizing he’s been holding his breath since Isak got onto the bed. He runs a hand over his face, blinks a few times. Considers his options.

“Even, look at me.” Isak commands, as if reading his mind. A little startled by that, Even grabs the phone to make sure it’s still just a video and not an actual video call. _Breathe._

“Look” Isak continues in a softer tone. “I’m already half-hard just thinking about you watching this later” he laughs a little.

Even inhales sharply as Isak trails the phone down his body until the head of his cock appears from the right side of the screen. He’s stroking himself lazily. The close proximity of the camera making every movement, every detail of his cock, excruciatingly visible to Even. Lingering at the powerful beauty of it, he notices the vein running over it, the way it swells a little with every movement of his hand. Isak’s hand stills for a moment and Even takes in the sight of it, hard and heavy against his stomach. Pulsing. _Like a heartbeat_. It looks warm, delicious. Slightly wet with Isak’s spit. Even brings the phone to his face, rubs his nose against it. Tries to recall the sweet scent of it. Moves it back a bit as Isak’s hand reenters the screen smearing more spit over it, quietly panting now. Even desperately wants to touch it too, _himself at least._

“This is what you’re doing to me, Even” he breathes out.

Even gives in to the urge and pushes down his sweatpants, palming himself to relieve some tension. He watches closely as the camera moves even closer to its motif, notices the screen turn dark every other moment. Realizing that the phone is actually touching Isak’s body briefly as it trails further down between his legs, Even fights the urge to push his own phone further down too, the urge to line up his cock against the image of Isak’s, to grind against it, _the urge to break the fucking glass to get closer to it._

“Hey! Eyes up here!” Isak tilts the phone and points two fingers playfully at his own eyes, then laughs.

“Just kidding. It’s all for you. All of this is for you” he says spreading his legs wider as if to present himself to Even. Sucking the two fingers into his mouth, he starts licking eagerly around them.

“I want you to watch closely now” he says, moving them down between his legs, in between his cheeks. Even feels his own hips thrust forward a little at the sight.

Isak’s mouth opens slightly as he pushes his middle finger slowly inside, keeping it there for a moment. Gently he pulls it back out and replaces it with his index finger, only to pull that one back out and repeat, shifting between the two. Even feels his mouth water. Isak is panting already, opening his mouth with every other thrust of a finger to let out small moans. Even is breathing heavy too, biting his lower lip to try to stay quiet, to try to slow his own hand down a bit. He wants to take everything in, every little detail of Isak’s fingers and the way they slip perfectly in and out of him. He wants to join him there, take Isak’s fingers into his mouth and lick around them, guide them back to where they fit so perfectly. So beautifully.

“Okay I think I’m going to need both hands now”

The camera suddenly becomes shaky again as Isak gets up and moves to the end of the bed. _Ceiling. Stripes. Chest. Fingers. Emerald eyes. Isak. Isak. Isak._

Isak’s put the tripod on the coffee table so Even can now see his entire body spread out on the bed, his feet and legs closest to the camera, his back against the wall behind him.

Before leaning his head back against the pillows, Isak looks straight at the camera and bites his lower lip, then briefly bends in over himself. Although the camera is further away now, Even clearly sees the string of spit leaving Isak’s mouth to find the head of his cock below. Even groans at the sight, gripping tighter around his own throbbing cock, pushing his hips up to meet the movements of his hand.

Isak resumes his position. Legs spread wide, one hand on his cock, the other one slicked up and trailing back down to find his entrance again. He circles it and pushes one finger inside. Adding the second, he begins thrusting slowly.

“Are you touching yourself too, Even? God I hope you are” he pants, his eyes rolling back in his head. _Of course he is._

Even thrusts into his hand at a similar pace, mirroring Isak’s movements, trying to decide whether to focus on Isak’s hand on his leaking cock or his wet fingers disappearing inside him. Soon he’s a moaning mess himself. He forces his eyes open, fighting the urge to squeeze them tight and just get himself off already. Isak’s a mess too. Squirming in the sheets and arching his back, the thrusts becoming more desperate, forcing small whimpers from his mouth.

Even watches closely as Isak suddenly stills, back arching even further and toes curling. He listens to the high-pitched moans that spill from his mouth. Revels in it, almost forgetting to touch himself, completely mesmerized by the sight and sound of Isak who’s shaking now.

“E-Even, plea- please” Isak gasps rhythmically in sync with his thrusts, a sudden jerk of his legs causing the coffee table to move and the phone to tip over onto the bed. _Stripes. Darkness._

Even drops his phone and chases his own release to the sound of Isak coming, moaning his name directly into his ears.

_Into his brain._

 

**

 

“Hey! Sorry about that. It must’ve tipped over.”

Even distantly registers Isak voice. He sounds happy. Content. Still a little dazed coming down from the high of his orgasm, Even picks up the phone to find Isak’s smiling face all over it.

“So this was A Day in the Life of Adrian Eksett. Or me. Or anyone who’s near you, I’m sure” he winks at the camera. "It was fun. Hope you enjoyed it too". He’s cleaned himself up and pulled the t-shirt back over his head. He runs a hand through his curls and tilts his head.

“Baby, legg deg her hos meg?” Isak’s voice is so soft and there’s nothing Even would rather do than lie down with him. He just wants to hold him tight against his chest, kiss his hair, his eyelids. Pulling the phone with him, Isak slips under the duvet and sighs as he nuzzles into the pillows.

“Or maybe you’re sleeping already” he murmurs. _Ikke når du ligger der og er så jævlig deilig._

Even wanted to tell him that. Tell Isak that there was no way in hell he could be sleeping, knowing Isak was awake, lying somewhere across town looking absolutely beautiful, but also lying right here. In his hand. In his heart.

He feels his chest swell watching Isak drift off into sleep, watching his eyes slid shut and his lips go slack. Even notices his racing heartbeat slowing down to the sound of Isaks breath becoming heavier. Feels his own eyelids become heavier as he imagines caressing Isak’s lips, nuzzling into those soft curls, kissing his forehead. And that’s how he eventually does fall asleep. Drifting away too to the sound of Isak’s slow, steady breathing. _Stripes. Darkness._

 

**

 

“Oops sorry, I think I fell asleep there. Almost forgot to send it to you. Bad student.” Isak laughs. “It’s almost 2 am. I hope you’re still awake”.

He isn’t.

“See you in class, Even”.        

 

 

 

 

 ***

 

He doesn't. See Isak that is. Not the day after nor the week after that, and Even is getting desperate. He’d tried looking him up on Facebook. Didn’t add him though, that would look suspicious. He’d tried writing him a message, chickened out half way through it and deleted the whole thing again, accidentally pressing send before he was done deleting. The _god damn_ ‘H’ still starring back at him from the screen every time he opens the message to check if Isak has read it yet. He hasn’t. The isakyaki account also surprisingly quiet lately. Even had even tried reinstalling Grindr, walking aimlessly around what he thought might be Isak’s neighborhood. _This is silly._

He doesn’t even know what he would say to Isak if he actually saw him, but he desperately needs to, he just _has_ to. And that’s how he finds himself in a bar on a week night, hoping to run into him. It’s almost closing time, and he’s been sitting there alone all night probably _definitely_ looking pretty fucking sad with a barely touched beer in his hand. Even’s the only customer left, still he just can’t bring himself to go home.

“So… he’s pretty hot then?” the bartender says, wiping of the counter in front him.

Even looks up, kind eyes smiling back at him.

“What?” Even says, a little confused. “How-“

The bartender tilts head, his smile warm and a little patronizing “You’re sitting alone at a gay bar at 2 am and don’t want to go home. He _must_ be hot” he turns around to stack some glasses.

“He’s beautiful” Even says, barely more than a whisper. “But we can’t be together.”

The bartender turns back around, tilts his head to the other side, frowning a little. Giving Even a pitying look, he sighs like he’s preparing some sort of speech.

“Har du lyst på sånn guru-advising?” he finally says, and Even's not sure he's up for guru-advising really, _whatever that is_ , but the bartender doesn't seem to really care about Even’s response.

“A year ago I was in a very good relationship, best I’ve ever had really. He was the son of a Turkish ambassador, his name was Lito. He was really cool. went to Blindern. was very interested in human rights. Sensitive soul, shared a lot about himself. And he had the most well-shaped cock ever.” Even raises his eyebrows a little at that. _Beg to differ._

”And he was Muslim. Not that I’m religious, but I’ve flipped through the Bible. And there it says that greatest of all is love. _Love on top_ as Beyonce would say. And I thought what would Jesus and Muhammad do? And that is let the love flow, right? So we tried that. Love on top, I was top. We were there multiple times. And then we started talking about important things, grown up stuff. Like life and humans and stuff, and we disagreed a lot.” He pauses for a moment “So the conclusion is, relationships between religious and non-religious are hard.”

“Uhm…” Even looks confused “None of us is really religious I don’t think?”

“Nei?” the bartender just says, looks lost in memory for a moment. “Oh I’m Eskild by the way” he stretches out his hand and Even takes it.

“Even.”

“So Even. Do you like this guy?” he asks, suddenly looking surprisingly serious.

“I… I think I do.” Even hesitates “I’m just not really sure how people would feel-“

“Det er bare _du_ som kan føle det du føler” Eskild corrects him, wagging his index finger at him. Even nods. It's true, only he can feel what he feels. He's just not exactly sure _what_ he feels, just that he hasn't felt anything like it ever before.

“Jeg har ikke følt det sånn som det her noensinne” he repeats his thoughts, almost whispering and mostly to himself, realising it’s the first time he actually admits it to anyone, even to himself.

“You have to talk to him then! Look, Even…” Eskild moves out of the bar to stand in front of him. “Kvart et menneske er ei øy” he starts. Even doesn't feel like an island, though. More like a boat out at sea, floating away. “…and the only bridge across to others is through words” Eskild demonstrates with both hands, exaggerating. Even can’t help but smile.

“As long as we don’t talk to each other we end up becoming lonely little islands high on pills” he nods at Even.

“None of us would do drugs I don’t think?”

“Nei?” he sighs deeply and Even has to laugh at how annoyed Eskild is getting with him.

”But I get what you're saying mean” Even smiles and Eskild nods, sighing contentedly “You get what I'm saying.”

They look at each other for a moment, smile to each other like old friends do. Even’s trying to pull himself together and go home when suddenly Eskild turns his head a little, a crooked smile on his face.

“That song, though!” he exclaims, moving swiftly over to turn up the volume. “It’s Britney, bitch!” he shouts from the other end of the bar. Even shakes his head in disbelief.

“Dette er jo en _hashtag_. Hva faen?!” he replies and Eskild looks confused, moving towards him in small dancing steps, starts singing along _“….of the rich and famous, you want a piece of me?”_

“When you thought the bartender was your guru, but it turns out he likes Britney Spears?!” Even laughs.

“Er jeg din guru?” Eskild interrupts his own singing. “Say I'm your guru!” he smiles wide, looking more proud than he probably should.

“You’re my guru” Even smiles, shaking his head again as Eskild starts dancing with more enthusiasm.

“Look you’re dancing now too!” Eskild nudges his shoulder a little before pulling back to do a twirl _“…Oh my god that Britney’s shameless, you want a piece of me?”_ and Even realizes what a relief it is to just laugh. _He’ll talk to Isak. He can do that._

“Don’t be sad” Eskild shouts over the loud music, moving over to try and pull Even up for a dance, humming along with the song. “When you're sad, I'm sad!” he smiles, pulling at Even’s arm.

“I'm not sad!” Even shouts back, smiling wide. Finally giving in and starting to dance too, mouthing along with the song.

_I’m mrs. extra, extra this just in, you want a piece of me?_

 

 

 

 

***

 

He doesn’t see Isak that night either. Well that’s not entirely true. He does _see_ him. Every time he closes his eyes. On top of him. Under him. Clenching around him. Pushing inside him. _It’s too much._ Thankfully it’ll all be over soon, Even reminds himself. _Soon._ He just needs to survive another few months, then Isak will graduate and his supply teaching job expire. Ignoring the fact that he’ll then have to figure out what to actually do with his life, he finds some sort of relief in that.

Russ celebration has started, which might explain some of Isak’s absence. Still, Even’s slightly concerned. He _will_ have to see him again. At least if Isak wants to pass the course.

“Is Isak not in school today?” he finally brings himself to ask Eva in the hallway one morning, trying not to sound too interested. He’s pretty sure the boy next to her is the same dark-haired boy from Isak’s video. Both wearing those god-awful red trousers, their fingers laced together. _Slightly less jealous._ She sends Even a curious look.

“Oh it’s just- we have a lecture later today, in the afternoon you know? He’s just been.. I just- I don’t want him- anyone to fail my class” he shrugs demonstratively.

“Oh okay, no I haven’t seen Isak today” she smiles.

Now it’s the boy with the dark brows who’s giving Even a curious look. A look he’ll find himself mirroring only a few hours later.

 

**

 

Even doesn’t notice him right away. Busy collecting the basket balls and shirts from the floor. The P. E. class he’s teaching every Friday is the last one before lunch and the students have already cleared the locker room, apparently preferring to shower back home in the lunch break. He hopes.

When he finally does see him, he’s not the slightest bit prepared for his own reaction. The way the sight of Isak immediately makes his body freeze entirely and takes his breath away. How it literally feels as if he’s taken a punch to the gut, almost dropping the shirts and basket balls to the floor. He’s standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. Taking in the sight of him, Even catches himself wondering how long he’s been standing there. How beautiful and fragile he looks, sort of hiding under a jacket over a hoodie pulled up over his snapback. The hideous red trousers with ‘VALTERSEN’ printed down the left leg. Even can’t help but smile at that. They lock eyes and without a word Isak pulls back and disappears out into the hall.

Without hesitation Even drops everything in his hands and follows Isak across the hall and into the locker room. He’s leaning against the wall, hand resting on the coat rack. Even stills for a moment, then steps further into the room.

“Hei” Even’s the one to break the silence.

“Halla” Isak says, starring intensely back at Even. He moves slightly closer to where Isak is standing.

“Hvor har du vært?” he asks, because asking him where he’s been seems like a reasonable question, although in all honesty that’s not really what Even wants to know. Is desperate to know. _Why_ are you _here_?

Isak doesn’t reply, keeps looking at Even like he’s trying to read his mind. Like he wants Even to read his. Even takes a step closer, eyes searching his face. Isak finally takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak.

“I’ve told the principal about you.”

Even’s eyes widen. Another punch to the gut. He takes a step back, frowning.

“Or, I mean no-“ Isak stutters, as he realizes how his opening line must have come off. “I haven’t told him about _you_ exactly. I’ve told him about _me_. That I’ve been acting inappropriately towards you.“

Even’s frown deepens. “Wha- why would you do that?”

“I made a mistake.” Isak sighs heavily, breaking eye contact for a moment. “I don’t know how it happened. Guess I was tired, it was late.”

Even looks at him confused. Concerned.

“I-“ Isak continues hesitantly. “I accidentally saved the video to the wrong folder. The sex tape. To a _shared_ folder, Even.” He looks irritated, angry almost. Even briefly wonders whether the anger is directed towards himself or Even. Deciding he’d take it, if that’s what Isak had to offer. That he’d deserve every bit of his anger.

“I fucking shared it with the entire class _and_ the former teacher. You know, the teacher who got fired some months back. Apparently he’s still got access to the folder.”

“Fired? I thought he left.” Even says, not sure why he’s focusing on that particular detail.

“I deleted it first thing in the morning, but he’d already seen it. Apparently the fucker doesn’t sleep at night either.” Isak shrugs. Ah _there_ it is, the object of his anger.

“He kept re-uploading it and when I finally blocked him he emailed me, threatening to show it to the principal, to tell him that you forced me to do it. Fucking asshole.” Isak looks apologetic, defeated in a way Even’s never seen him before.

“Why would he do that?!” Even’s still more confused than upset.

“Don’t know. It’s sort of his thing. Nikolai’s mad at me for helping out a friend with some legal stuff last year bla bla bla”

“Bla bla bla? Great story” Even sends him a small smile, sensing though that the story is neither great nor funny.

“Anyway, Niko hates me. And he’ll do anything to make my life miserable. Even if that means ruining yours.”

The anger on Isak’s face mixes with something else. Embarrassment, maybe. Shame, even. Even realizes he’s never actually seen Isak angry before. Or shameful. He wants to hug him.

 “I don’t want you to lose your job so I had to tell the principal myself. Tell him you didn’t do anything wrong. That we weren’t having an affair or anything. That it was all me.” Isak lowers his gaze, avoiding Even’s.

“What the hell? He sounds absolutely crazy?!” Even’s angry now too. Angry at this unknown Niko guy but even more so, angry at himself for putting Isak in this situation, for making him feel ashamed. 

“You didn’t have to do that. I have a responsibility too.”

Even lifts his hand to caress Isak’s cheek. The touch feels almost electric, sending small jabs through his body. _Like a heartbeat._ From his fingertips and up his arms to his shoulders, finally reaching his neck and travelling up to his face, where he feels the invisible pulses warm on his skin, spreading as a pink blush over his cheeks.

Realizing this is the first time they’ve actually ever touched, Even can’t help but smile at the irony of it. The way he blushes like a schoolboy at the innocent touch, when he’s already touched every inch of Isak’s body in his mind, imagined his body bend in every obscene position possible, fantasizing so much about the things he’d do to Isak in these positions, the things he’d let Isak do to him, that it almost felt real. Felt like a fact. Like the truth.

Isak leans into the touch. His eyes are closed and a small sigh leave his lips. _Those lips._

“I guess, but…” he starts as Even’s hand trails down to his shoulder, squeezing it gently before breaking the touch.

“I should’ve stopped. The interest was clearly not mutual. I mean, I thought it was. When I saw-“

“When you saw _what_?” Even interrupts, giving him a curious look.

Isak smiles mischievously and pulls out something from his pocket, waves it playfully at Even.

“Sorry not sorry”

 

Even immediately recognizes his notebook and grabs it from Isak’s hand, blushing as he realizes his secret little obsession was clearly revealed to the very object of his desire a long time ago.

“You know, some of those doodles are pretty graphic, Even?” Isak grins. Even looks away for a moment. _Awkward._

“And I guess, when I heard you getting yourself off to my little gift for you… not my proudest moment by the way-”

“You- you were _there_?” Even stutters, eyes widened. _Really fucking awkward._

“Well, I.. I was waiting outside to talk to you, but you were taking your time, so…” he smiles smugly. “I kind of listened to you. Heard you whisper my name when you came. _God_ that was sexy, Even.” He almost whines.

“But I didn’t have the guts to stay when I heard you getting up to leave. So the video was kind of my chance to- I don’t know. But you… you didn’t even respond.” Isak’s the one to look embarrassed now.

Even’s trying to deal. Trying to understand what Isak’s saying. He feels dizzy. Sort of relieved too. At least he decides that’s what he feels. _Way past awkward at this point._

“Y-yes, I did. Well no. But I would’ve. I _would_. I just.. It didn’t-“ Even takes a deep breath, needs to. He wants to explain, needs that too. _Intet er kleint lenger._ It felt true, nothing could ever be awkward between them.

“I thought I’d see you in class.” he just says.

“It’s okay. Doesn’t matter now. I told him I’m quitting the class.” Isak looks down.

“No don’t. Don’t do that.” Even shakes his head, frowning again “You’ll fail the entire year?”

“No it’s okay, I’ll just have to do some extra exams. I’d probably have to anyway, I have way too much absence already. It’s not getting any less these days.” He laughs a little, gesturing at his bright red pants.  

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He smiles and looks down. Even raises his hand to caress his cheek again.

“I.. I’m not letting you take the blame for this.” The gravity of the situation slowly dawning on him. Even desperately wants to kiss him, to tell him he’s not alone in this. _I’ve got you._

“I’ll quit. I’ll find another job. Go back to college.” he says, moving his hand to cup Isak’s face, to lift it so their eyes meet again.

“I can’t keep away from you anyway. I won’t. Maybe we weren’t having an actual affair, but we sort of were. In my mind at least. I can’t stop… thinking about you.”

Even realizes he’s being more honest with Isak now than he’s been with himself for quite some time.

“Yeah?” Isak smiles.

“Yeah.” Even’s never been surer about anything his entire life. “I can’t focus. I can’t think. All I think about is you.”

“Fett” Isak says quietly, his smile quickly turning into a slight frown. “Uh, or, if.. if it makes you sad, then it’s.. I’m sorry it’s my fault.” And that’s just the silliest thing Even has ever heard. Sad? _Why would he be sad?!_

“Jeg er jo ikke trist!” he smiles wide, moving closer and leaning his forehead against Isak’s, rubbing their noses together. Isak gasps at the touch.

“Kiss me, Even. Please.” he breathes out, his warm breath teasing against Even’s lips, almost slipping into his mouth. Even stills and places a hand on Isak chest, gently pushing him back a little.

“I can’t... yet.” he gazes past Isak towards the door, tracing his hand up to come to rest at the nape of his neck. Even sighs heavily as to prepare himself to break the touch.

“Don’t" Isak whispers, clutching Even's hand "Don't you let me go”

“Tonight.” Even promises.

 

He releases his grip at the back of Isak’s neck and runs a hand through his hair, blinks a few times as if trying to wake up from a particularly vivid dream that just keeps lingering on. Isak’s still starring at him with determination.

“Please just- please _talk_ to me then. I need you. I’ll take whatever you’ll give me. Anything.” Isak pleads, his eyes closed again, clearly not ready to leave the dream yet.

Even glances at the door once again. No one’ll be in the gym for the next half hour at least. In a moment of weakness he decides this is exactly what he’ll do. That he can have this at least. That he desperately needs it too.

“I can do that. I can talk to you” he says, speaking slightly faster now.

Immediately Isak’s opens his eyes as if to check he’s not joking. As if to check he’s real. They lock eyes for a moment before Isak’s roll back a little and slid shut. Not in the way he’ll usually roll his eyes in fondness or slight annoyance, but in _pleasure_. He’s already rubbing the bulge in his pants, breathing heavier with each movement of his hand.

“What do you want me to say, Isak?” Even’s trying not to sound as frustrated as he obviously is.

“Tell me what you will do to me” Isak whispers.

“Would.”

“Would?” Isak swiftly opens his eyes, looks a little confused.

“What I _would_ do to you. Hypothetically.” Even smiles.

“Okay okay, _hypothetically_ then” Isak laughs a little “What _would_ you do to me?”

Even hesitates, then decides to go with it. Already several steps ahead of Isak. Already too far gone not to.

“Well… first, I would move closer to you.”

He says it knowing it would be practically impossible for him to move any closer with touching being out of the question.

“Yes” Isak sighs heavily, shivering like a wave of relief is washing over him.

“I’d lean in, slowly. And, finally- finally, I’d kiss those delicious lips.” Even’s voice is already starting to sound a little raw around the edges.

“Yes” Isak breathes harder against his mouth. His eyes are closed again as he moves his hand up to his own face, a finger brushing over his lips.

“I can feel you here” he breathes out.

“I would suck on that perfect cupid’s bow of yours, lick along your lips. Slip inside your mouth, taste your tongue.” Even says in a low voice, eyes fixed on Isak’s lips and the finger there.

“Yes”

Isak’s pushes the finger inside his own mouth, a quiet moan escaping from his parted lips.

“I’d break the kiss briefly, just to look into your eyes. To make sure you’re with me”

Isak opens his eyes. “I’m with you. Don’t stop.” he breaths out, closing his eyes again.

“I would lick deeper inside your mouth” Even continues. “Force your lips further apart with mine. I’d tease the roof of your mouth, lick along the sharp edges of your teeth. Suck on your tongue.”

Isak moans a little louder at that, slipping in another finger, licking around them. Even feels his cock harden at the sight.

“I’d push you up against the wall. Push your jacket and shirt down over your shoulders. You’d push me back a little to pull off your t-shirt”

 

Isak does just that. Even takes a small step back, letting Isak pull off his jacket and hoodie, his snapback too. Then, tracing his fingers eagerly, desperately, down his own body, his other hand reaches for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head too. Even’s breathes heavier, looks down at Isak’s naked chest. His strong shoulders and defined muscles that tightens a little with every exhalation. Even feels his own desperation growing in his chest, _in his pants too,_ making him gasp for air. The touch feels so close, _so tangible_ , yet completely and utterly out of reach.

“Then I would kiss you again, along your jaw and down your neck. I would lick and suck and mark you there. Kiss down your beautiful warm body, feel the goosebumps under my touch, watch your nipples harden as I breathe over them”.

“Yes” Isak’s panting hard now, hands roaming his own chest, his abs, soon reaching further down again.

“And just as you think I’ll kiss you where you need it the most, I’ll lick slowly back up your body, turn you around.”

Isak moans in frustration. Moves his hand back up and turns around, placing both hands on the locker room wall. Even leans in over him, placing his hands right next to Isak’s. Enclosed in his arms, Even can feel the heat radiating from Isak’s body, the way he reacts to Even’s breath brushing over it, _caressing_ it.

“I’d kiss you here.” He whispers into his neck.

“Yes” Isak’s trembling with want now, arching his back a little.

“I’d move my hands slowly back down your body, finally slide them into… those awful pants”. Isak chuckles at that, but soon follows suit. Leaning his forehead against the wall, he moves both hands down his body and slips them inside his own trousers.

“I’d feel your cock grow hard in my hands.” _Feeling his own grow harder at the mere thought._ “Feel the delicious skin slide back and forth over the head of it as I start stroking you”

“Yes”. Isak pants, now moving his hand in slow strokes inside his pants.

“After a while, I’d pull your pants down a little. Desperate to see it. To see you hard in my hand.”

Isak moves one hand up to push his pants down a little, moans at the friction of the fabric against his straining cock, letting it slap up against his stomach. Even muffles a moan too, sharing the sight over Isak’s shoulder. He pulls back a little, blinking a few times. _Coping._

“I’d turn you around again” Even hears himself speak faster now.

“I’d push you back up against the wall. You’d flinch a little from the cold against your back”. He does. “I’d fall to my knees. So eager to see you, to smell you, taste you” _Worship you._

“O-oh god ye- yes. Taste me, Ev-en.” It’s almost not words coming out of Isak’s mouth at this point, more like moans with letters in them.

“Tonight.” Even whispers.

He drops to his knees, staying as close to Isak’s body as possible without touching. He looks up at Isak who’s picked up the pace now, stroking himself with intent.

“I’d lick all the way up your cock and take into my mouth.”

“Yes- yes-“ Isak almost whimpers.

“I’d use my tongue to play with the head, tease your slit.”

“Ye- Oh god. Don’t stop”

 

Even looks up at him, eyes searching his face. Reveling in the beauty of his desperation, the way his hips thrusts forward. Isak stills for a moment and Even seizes the opportunity to breathe gently over the head of the leaking cock in front of him. Watches it throb at the sensation.

“Fuck, Even.”

”I’d swallow you down, all the way to the back of my throat.”

Isak releases a guttural moan. He looks down at Even, his mouth goes slack as the rest of his face twitches almost like he’s in pain. Pumping his cock fast and hard now.

“I’d stay there. Place my hands on the back of your thighs and pull you closer. Breathe in through my nose as I fight back my body’s urge to push back. Force your cock further down, feel it grow even harder inside me. In my mouth, on my tongue, inside my throat. Feel the muscle there stretch around you, relax around you. Welcome you.”

Isak’s seems frantic now. He groans loudly through gritted teeth, shaking and thrusting fast into his own hand, the other hand reaching up to grab a hold of the coat rack above him, as if to steady himself by it. Even feels surprisingly calm, like watching Isak letting go entirely somehow is helping him regain control.

“I’ll stay there. I’m not letting go of you, Isak” Even’s not sure when it changed from hypothetical to fact, but he doesn’t mind it. It’s the truth after all. Has been all along.

“I’ll bury my nose in your hair, let your scent fill my nostrils. Feel that tingling, sweet sensation when I let your cock ever so lightly, gently, choke me-“

That’s all it takes. For a moment, Isak freezes completely and his face twists into a silent cry as he starts coming. To be this close, watching almost in slow motion the way Isak’s entire body convulses under waves of pleasure, leaves Even breathless. He welcomes, _no revels in_ , the warm sensation of Isak on his skin, at the sight of his pulsing cock, the throbbing slit shooting spurts of cum at him. Marking him, _claiming him_. Maybe it’s the desperate need to touch, to be touched, but somehow in this moment nothing could be more intimate. Almost like a soft touch, a caress.

A faint scent instantly brings him back to the first time he saw Isak come. The way he’d later brought the paper to his face, taking in his scent, _inhaled_ it. The thought of Isak standing right outside, listening to him, hearing him whisper his name. The obscene sight of their cum mixing together and soaking through the paper. The current sight possibly _probably_ equally outrageous. Even's face all covered in Isak. Isak on his lips, his cheek, his chin. This should probably make him regret. _It doesn’t._ It only makes him want to feel it  other places too. On his chest, his back, inside him, leaking out of him. That thought should definitely make him feel ashamed _. It doesn’t._

“Look at me” he says in a firm tone.

Isak forces his eyes open and looks down at him in awe, a final spurt forced out of him as Even starts licking his lips, slowly moving a finger over his own face. Collecting all of Isak and bringing it to his mouth. Tasting him, _claiming him right back._

 

**

 

“I have to hurry back… for English. Can't have more absence.” Isak says in what feels like hours later. In reality it’s only been minutes since he helped Even to his feet, helped him clean up. Using way too many paper towels.

“Yeah we should get back” Even says, clearly not making any attempt of moving at all.

“What is it?” Isak looks at him, grinning.

“I can’t leave now. Boner.” Even tries to look serious. “We’ll have to stand here for a bit. Ikke vær deilig!”. A grin threatening to break out on his lips.

“It’s physically impossible for me not to be delicious, so...” Isak winks back at him.

“Say something that‘ll turn me off then?” Even smiles.

“What will you say to the principal when he calls you in?”

 

 

 

 

***

  

Even has already decided. He’s not going to let Isak take the blame for this. They’re both adults _for god’s sake_. He knows exactly what he’ll say. He’ll come clean, explain that he’d also had a part to play in this. A big part. That he didn’t turn Isak down. Encouraged him, even.

He doesn’t have to, though. The principal’s already made the decision for him, calling him to his office right after lunch and cancelling class later that day.

“Look Even.. I’m sorry but I’m going to have to let you go” he finally says after a five minute rant about modern day society’s judgment on age gaps in consensual relationships. S _ounds personal._

“I understand” Even says, trying to sound regretful. Definitely not thinking about tonight and the prospects of actually being with Isak now that he’s no longer his student. _Not at all, no._

“I mean, nothing illegal has happened here. Isak’s an adult, and he made it absolutely clear that he initiated this and that nothing happened. Actually, I think his exact words were _I wish_ when I asked him if you’d forced him to do anything” he laughs awkwardly, shaking his head.

“But I mean, just the uncertainty of it… and a student-teacher relationship, even if it’s one-sided.. We can’t run the risk-” he hesitates a little, then shrugs.

“But you’re a good teacher, Even. More than good actually. I’ll write you a nice recommendation, if you want.” He sends him a small smile and Even returns it.

“Actually, I know the principal at Elvebakken quite well. She was a teacher there back when I was a student myself. She’s-”

He stops himself, and Even’s pretty sure he sees a flicker of something in his eyes. _Love? Lust?_ Whatever it was, he’s making sure to conceal it before it reveals anything about him. Even recognizes it. _Coping._

“Maybe I can help you get a job there instea-“ _Ringing again._

“Sorry I need to take this, I’ll give you a call okay?”

 

He makes a gesture with his phone and Even nods as he gets up from his chair. There’s really not much left to say anyway. He’s not even that embarrassed really. It’ll be a funny story to tell his friends. _Not his grandchildren perhaps._ Although this is sort of a love story, he decides. Perhaps not epic, but hot at least. _He’d prefer hot any day._

It would make a nice little short film though, he thinks to himself feeling a sudden rush of excitement as he finds himself thinking about film school again. Turning around to leave, he takes out his notebook.

“Principal Dahl speaking” he hears from behind him.

He’d probably need an alias for a movie like this though, considering. He smiles to himself. Flipping through an imaginary phone book, deciding on a letter. _H, of course._ He doesn’t have to think of a name, it immediately comes to him. Not just because that was the name of his character in his most recent short film from college, but because that very short film turned out to be pivotal to this story too. He’d always liked that name anyway, it felt familiar in a way. He’d still need a surname though. Something recognizable _, something memorable._

Even gazes one final time over the office as he reaches for the door handle. Looks at all the books, the cluttered desk and the golden name plate on top of it.

“Principal Julian Dahl”. _Pretty memorable._ He smiles to himself, considers it for a moment then shakes his head. Principal Dahl and Principal-whatever-of-Elvebakken, _for those who are into hot older women._ He smiles again. _Dahl. Bakken._

Making a quick note in his notebook, he moves to push the door open. Sighing as he steps outside, he feels the spring sun through the large windows warm on his face. Feels free in a way. For the first time in years.

 

“Halla” Isak is standing right outside, leaning against the lockers.

“Hei” Even smiles back at him.

Isak raises his eyebrows and nods at the door with a questioning smile. Even just nods and shrugs, confirming Isak’s assumption.

“Uhm.. Det er sånn drittsekk i tredje..." Isak starts hesistantly "…he heard he got you fired?” and Even just has to laugh at that.

“He really wants to make it up to you” Isak looks almost shy. _Well that’s a first._

“Well, you can tell the asshole in third year that I’ll be happy to take him up on the offer” Even grins.

“Take him up on… _where_?” Isak grins back, reaching out to run his hand through Even’s hair. He looks down and notices the open notebook.

“You’re writing more filthy stuff about me?” he smiles smugly.

“I’m writing a movie about you” Even smiles, snaking his arm around Isak’s waist, pulling him closer. “Begins with a G?””

 “Geniet på Hartvig-Nissen?” Isak grins, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Obviously you are a genius, but I wouldn’t call the movie that” Even laughs, shaking his head.

“Guden?” Isak smirks, resting his arms on Even’s shoulders.

“You think I’d call a movie ‘The God’?!” he frowns, still laughing.

“If it’s about me?!” Isak acts insulted. _Adorable_.

“Tell me then?”. He leans closer and Even rubs their noses together before pulling back a little.

”Gutten der ikke klarte å holde… fingrene fra læreren sin?” Even grins.

”The boy who couldn’t keep his hands off his teacher, really?” Isak laughs, frowning slightly. “Sounds like a pretentious piece of shit movie! Can I read it?”

“As of now I just have the title, and don’t worry, that’s _not_ it” Even smiles, his eyes suddenly turning a little darker “But it’s already written. In my mind. I replay it over and over again” he smiles suggestively, then moves forward to nuzzle in against Isak’s neck, breathing him in, taking in his scent.

“You’ll need an alias, though” he finally says, pulling back a little. “Something young, but symbolic. Still biblical, though. Markus, maybe?" he laughs "Probably need to lose the curls too, go to the gym a lot” he winks, pinching Isak’s arm.

Isak pushes him playfully and grabs the notebook from him.

“Who the fuck is Hen-” he doesn’t get to finish the sentence as Even lunges at him, pushing him up against the wall.

The kiss is incredibly gentle considering the scene, and Even has to smile at the softness of it, completely contrasting the way their bodies are pressed together, the way it feels like his life depends on it. Isak smiles into the softness too, parting his lips to deepen the kiss, sucking Even’s lower lip in between his teeth, slipping his tongue inside his mouth.

“ _God_ I’ve been wanting to do that-” Even breaks the kiss “ever since-“

“Since when?” Isak sends him a curious smile.

“Well… since _Bånder_ ” Even grins. Isak returns his smile, knowingly.

“Well, I’ve been waiting for you to do that even longer”. Isak says, his tone of voice suddenly soft and genuine.

“Longer?” Even raises his brows.

“Yes? Why’d you think I signed up for an elective course in creative film making?!” Isak laughs.

“Serr?” Even says, genuinely surprised.

“Ja. Tror du jeg var der for å ha det _gøy_?” Isak laughs, leaning in for another kiss.

“Maybe not to have fun, but to _learn_ something at least?” Even smiles “Had you even seen me before that first lecture?” he asks, still slightly confused.

“Yes” Isak hesitates. “I saw you on your first day at school”.

“Oh”.

 

The silence between them feels warm, feels like home. Isak presses his lips against Even’s once more.

“Do you wanna go rehearse some scenes? Get me out of these ugly ass pants for a few hours?” Isak giggles into the kiss.

“Fuck yeah.” Even breaks the kiss to cup his face and press their foreheads together. “I have an idea for a shower scene”.

Isak slips his free hand into Evens, fingers lacing together. He hands him back the notebook with the other hand. Even glances one final time at Principal Dahls' door and then down at the notebook, reading the working title once more before closing it.

 _**An Affair  
**_ _by Henrik Dahlsbakken_

 

 


	2. High for This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, THANK YOU for all the lovely comments and kudos and for embracing this little twisted AU! I'm so happy you enjoy confident!Isak and allflustered!Even just as much as I do <3 
> 
> Some of you asked for a follow-up... and since it's Christmas and this week is actually the one year anniversary of some classic canon smut (including Even's legendary shower-text) I thought the boys should get to actually touch each other a little bit in this verse too ;)
> 
> SORRY for twisting some of the sweetest, most adorable scenes in television history into filthy smut! I love you, if that helps? <3 Consider yourselves warned at least xD 
> 
> Oh and this chapter is Isak's POV. For your viewing pleasure.

 

***

“Hallo?”

Isak follows Even through the door, moving further into the hallway. Sighs with relief at the lack of answer. The tram ride back to Even’s had been quite the challenge itself. Standing impossibly close in the otherwise almost empty tram, Even purposefully bumping into him just to grind against his hip, making sure Isak knew just how hard he was. Isak had to gather all his strength to not just fucking jump him somewhere between Torshov and Disen. Having to do polite small talk with some roommate right this moment would be no less than torture.

“Digg.” Even drops his bag on the floor.

The hallway is warm and cozy and full of coats and shoes and Isak already feels at home. He kicks off his shoes too and leaves them next to Evens.

“You can just chill a bit in my room” Even gestures at one of the doors. “I’ll get us some beers from the kitchen and maybe something to eat?”

Isak nods and heads for the door, food not really the first thing coming to mind, but Isak could always eat. He pushes the door open and steps inside. The room is bathed in warm light from the large window, the spring sun outside fighting its way through the clouds, erasing the last traces of winter. He welcomes it, welcomes the prospects of a warm spring. _With Even_. Perhaps a summer too. Heck, he wouldn’t mind a fall and a winter with Even either. _A man for all seasons._

He glances over the room. It’s homely and unpretentious and kind of hipster, the walls completely covered in vintage posters, clippings and drawings. _This_ is Even and Isak loves it already. He steps closer to look at the drawings and smiles when he discovers one of his own face. Only it’s prettier. His eyes are closed in the picture and Isak blushes a little at the beauty of it. The skillful shadowing, the attention to detail. Lingers on the curve of his slightly parted lips, the way his eyelashes flutter against his cheek. It’s like looking at himself through one of those filters enhancing every flattering feature, ignoring potential flaws. He’s pretty sure he’s never actually looked this beautiful in real life. _This is Isak. To Even._ He smiles curiously at the line of smudge Even has drawn under his eye, wondering for a moment if he might share Isak’s secret football player kink.

“They’re good, right?”

Isak jumps in surprise and swirls around, his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes quickly searches the room, glances at the door. No one’s there. He’s pretty sure Even’s still in the kitchen. He looks out the window, realizing how silly that is considering the apartment is on the third floor.

Finally, he looks up. There’s a girl sitting in the top bunk of Even’s bed. She has an electric guitar in her lap and a laptop in front of her and she’s wearing a pair of large headphones. She’s lifting out one earpiece and looking straight at him like she's expecting some sort of response.

“Uh ye- yes.” he clears his throat. ”Veldig morsomme.” _This, though, does not feel particularly funny._

“He draws them himself you know.” She unplugs the guitar and headphones and pulls them down to rest around her neck. She starts to climb down the ladder and Isak tries to figure out what to do with himself, with his hands. Finally reaching the floor she turns around to face him. Running it through her blonde hair, she then extends it.

“Sonja” she smiles “Dama til Even.”

Isak feels his stomach drop and his face go numb. _Not again._ He blinks a few times, his heart racing faster and his palms sweatier by the second. _Call your fucking girlfriends, assholes._ He considers his options, tries to come up with an excuse to just leave right there and then. _Run boy. Run._

“Shut up, Sonny!” Even’s at the door, grinning. He’s holding two beers in one hand and a plate with toasts in the other.

“She’s kidding!” he says, stepping into the room. “Isak, meet Sonja” he gestures between them, the beers still in his hand. “My annoying but also quite charming big sister.”

“Oh _you’re_ Isak!” she send him a mischievous smile. Isak blinks and nods, looking back at Even, eyebrows raised in question.

“Jeg… har fortalt Sonja om deg.” He blushes a little.

Isak feels a wave of relief wash over his body and suddenly it occurs to him how much they actually look alike. Same piercing eyes, same plush lips and large white set of teeth, flashing particularly pointed canines whenever they smile wide. Like right now. Isak catches himself wondering if they actually coordinate their haircuts.  

“You’re older than Even?!” he asks, genuinely surprised.

“Aw… and he knows just how to charm the ladies, huh?” she squeezes Isak’s cheek and smiles even wider. _Uhm, that would be a no._

”And yes, he’s my sweet little baby giraffe.” She laughs warmly, squeezing Even’s cheek now too. I call him _Eleven_ cause he’s only eleven months younger than me.” she moves a hand up to ruffle Even’s hair. “We’re practically twins, right El?” and Isak can tell she means it, wishing a little he had that with someone too.

“I’m just here for the guitars, though” she winks, gesturing at the wall and Isak notices the empty space next to the acoustic guitar and the Nas poster, from where she must’ve gotten the electric one she’d left on the bed.

“You play the guitar too?” he looks up at Even, feels his chest swell a little. Even smiles and sends him a small nod.

“Du skal få høre på noe etterpå.”

And _yes please_  Isak will definitely want to hear something later. Flushes a little at the prospect of Even serenading him, guitar in his lap. Jason Mraz’  _I’m Yours,_ hopefully. _Naked, preferably_.

”What’s this?” Even puts down the beers and plate and picks up a bottle of wine from the table, reading the tag.

“It’s not for you!” Sonja pulls it from his hands.

“Your sister is employee of the month. Trond gave it to me” she grins and wiggles the bottle teasingly in front of his face.

“Er det sant?! Så flink du er!” Even smiles and puts an arm around her. “Flirting with him a little bit?” he nudges her shoulder.

“No?!” she frowns like Even had just insulted her. “Fucking him a little bit, though” she shrugs.

“Jeez Sonja. TMI!” Even sighs, looking back at Isak shaking his head a little. “I’m telling you, it’s minute by minute with this one” he nods at her.

“At least I’m getting some” she taps his shoulder demonstratively, then reaches down to pick up her bag from the floor.

“He’s so uptight!” she continues, now directed at Isak. “Maybe you could help with that?” and Isak blushes a little. _Trying to._

“Well it’s such a shame you have to leave already.” Even's blushing too, pushing her gently towards the door, only pausing her rant momentarily.

“I mean, it’s so sad. Last time I was here, he was actually cleaning the god damn _walls_!” she laughs and Isak can’t help but laugh too, imagining Even scrubbing the walls with a tiny sponge. _Naked, preferably._

Even’s still trying to push her out the door, the friendly sibling banter continuing out into the hallway.

“Har du telefonen min?”

“Why would I have your phone?!”

“Sko! Sko! Jeg må ha skoene nå, kammerat!”

”I’m getting your shoes! Just go. Go, go, go!”

Isak can hear the affection in their voices and feels a little envious of their close relationship, the trust they share. He grabs one of the beers from the table just as Even reappears in the doorway. Sighing, he rolls his eyes and sends Isak an apologetic smile. Isak smiles back and takes a sip of his beer.

”Du trenger pikk, Even. Pikk!” Sonja shouts as the front door slams shut.

Isak sputters and coughs, laughing hard. Even goes bright red but soon joins Isak, laughing too.

“Well…” Isak leaves the beer on the table and moves closer, moving his arms up Even's shoulders and neck to cup his face, tiptoeing and tilting his head up asking for a kiss.

“I could definitely help with that”

 

**

 

“Thanks for the toast” Isak leans back in the windowsill, taking a long drag on the joint they’re sharing.

“It was surprisingly tasty. What’s your secret?” he says, blowing out smoke and passing the joint back to Even, taking a drag too.

Even looks at him, smirking. “Cardamom”

Isak frowns a little, then covers his eyes in embarrassment. “Oh god, I can’t believe I said that! That was pretty fucking desperate!” he laughs, shaking his head. _Desp til nyt nivå._

“Yeah well… pretty fucking hot, too.” Even says in a low voice, the smoke slowly seeping out between his slightly parted lips and Isak’s laugh quickly turns into a smug smile. He leans his head back, eyes half hooded. 

They share a heated gaze for a moment. Smiling expectantly, knowingly. Preparing, _no bracing_ , themselves for what’s to come. _What's in store._ Even offers him the joint back and Isak makes a small gesture with his hand, declining. _Not what we're here for._

Taking a last long drag, Even stubs out the joint in the coffee cup they’ve used as an ashtray and gets up from his seat in the windowsill. He grabs a hold of Isak by the knees and turns him slightly to move in between his legs, leaning in to align their mouths. He moves a hand up to Isak’s face, brushing a finger over his lower lip, pulling at it a little bit.

"Open your mouth" he murmurs, slowly blowing out the smoke and Isak tilts his head up and parts his lips, taking a deep breath.

It almost feels like a kiss. The way the smoke gently caresses his lips, the way it moves into his mouth and teases his tongue. The way it seeps through his entire body, making his skin tingle. He lets it fill his mouth, lets it fill his lungs. It makes him feel light headed. He reaches up, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Even's neck, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. He wants to breathe Even in too, wants to let him fill his mouth, his heart. Even leans in, his lips pressed warm against Isak’s ear.

“You wanna be high for this” Even whispers back.

These words so full of promise and the sound of Even’s voice raw and heady goes straight to his cock and Isak is _not_ waiting any longer. He pulls Even in for a kiss, wrapping his legs around him, shoving both hands in his hair. Even immediately deepens the kiss, pushing Isak further back against the window glass. Running a hand up his thigh to hitch his leg further up, he starts grinding into him. Letting Isak know he’s done waiting too. He starts tugging eagerly at Isak’s shirt.

“Here?” Isak breathes out.

Already hard and keen to get out of his clothes, he quickly glances out the window finding some of sort of relief in the fact that the giant tree outside must provide at least some sort of cover from potential passers-by. As if he’d care anyway. _Intet er kleint lenger._

“Yes here.” Even’s touch is becoming increasingly frantic.

He reaches for the waistband of Isak’s red trousers and Isak props himself up on his hands a little, making room for Even to pull both trouser and boxers off in one go. The friction against his straining cock makes Isak groan deep in his throat.

Shaking his head a little at the red pants, Even drops them to the floor and takes a firm grip around Isak’s naked foot and starts to kiss it, placing soft kisses to his instep and ankle and moving slowly up his leg. Isak breath hitches at the tingling sensation of Even’s lips moving up his inner thighs, the kisses turning increasingly wet and sloppy. A little teeth. A lot of tongue.

Realizing Even’s still fully clothed, he steels himself for a moment placing his foot on Even’s chest, stretching out his leg to push him back a little.

“You okay?” Even looks a little confused and kind of desperate and Isak just has to smile at the effect his naked, pale legs clearly has on him.

“You know, I’m starting to see a pattern here.” he smirks and Even looks even more confused.

“Four times you’ve seen my dick, Even. Four times. I haven’t even seen you naked _once_ ” he points at him “Loose the clothes, dude.”

Even grins and takes a step back, hands held high in surrender _._ Running a hand through his hair, he lets out a breath and pulls off his hoodie, starts teasing at the hem of his t-shirt, slowly pulling it over his head.

“Better?” he smiles.

Isak nods and leans back against the window, the sun warm on his back through the glass. Wondering for a moment if he'd ever be able to sneak Even back into the school to make out. _They have windowsills too._ Stroking himself lazily, he lets himself really look at Even. _Stare, honestly._ His plush lips, wet and a little swollen from the way Isak’s been sucking on them. His long neck and the curved edge of his Adam’s apple, his collarbone. Long stretches of pale soft skin serving perfectly as a canvas for those delicate, slightly pink nipples that Isak just can’t wait to get his mouth on.

“Pants too.” He instructs, licking his lips a little and biting the inside of his cheek.

Even slowly starts unbuttoning his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. He takes a step forward, now standing only in his white briefs that just hugs his hips so perfectly. _Deliciously_. Taking a firmer grip around his cock, Isak feels his mouth water as he lets his eyes trace the line of Even’s cock straining against the fabric.

“Better?” Even asks again, and Isak just nods, too out of breath to speak.

“Off.” he manages, gesturing at the briefs.

To Isak’s surprise Even turns his back to him, wondering for a moment whether Even might actually be shy. Soon, though, he starts to pull at the elastic band, slowly pushing the briefs down. Isak has to fight back a moan at the sight of the fabric sliding so delicately over Even’s ass. Even proceeds to push the fabric further down over his thighs and even further down below his knees and Isak feels his cock leak at the sight of Even bend over like that.

Even turns back around and just stands there for a moment, letting Isak look. And he does. At Even’s beautiful face and the way his cheeks has turned a little red. At his impossibly long limbs that seem long enough to wrap around Isak’s entire body multiple times. At the edges of his shoulders and the curves of his chest. At the soft skin on his hip bones and the light trail of hair below his belly button. At his beautiful cock, thick and slightly curved to the right, already half hard at the attention. It looks warm and heavy and Isak wants to feel it in his hand, on his tongue. _Everywhere._  Has to fight back the urge to just lunge at him. Forces himself to wait, letting himself _want_. Only fair, considering.

“Get over here” he finally breathes out and just like that all the excruciating wait is over.

Even moves with determination, immediately settling back in between Isak legs. Naked chest flushed against naked chest, hands on hips and on jaws and in hair, tongues on lips and in mouths and on skin. _Naked cock against naked cock._

“Open your hand” Even groans.

Isak’s moves his open hand down to meet Even's where it’s wrapped around the both of them. Feeling like he might faint from the intoxicating sensation of Even’s cock sliding against his own, Isak grabs Even’s other hand and guides it up to his mouth. He sucks three fingers inside, licking eagerly around them. Turning his body a little to the side, Isak moves his right foot as far up as he can, letting it rest against the window frame, providing Even better access.

“I want your fingers. Get me ready.”

Isak guides Even’s fingers to where he wants them, where he desperately needs them. Panting into Even’s mouth he feels a finger circling his rim before slowly pushing inside, forcing a high-pitched moan from his throat. Even swallows his moan and stills for a moment, locking eyes with him.

“You still with me?” he whispers.

“I’m right here. Don’t stop.”

The first finger still inside, Isak feels another one teasing at his entrance. He lets his head fall back against the window, feels a little dizzy. Grabbing frantically at the window ledge with his free hand, the other one still laced with Even’s around both their cocks. Pulling out gently, Even adds more spit to his already slicked up fingers and lines back up, kissing Isak fiercely as he pushes both fingers inside. Isak lets out a broken moan. Slowly Even starts thrusting, and Isak already feels desperate, arching his back and moving his hips to push back against the thrusts. Feels his cock throb whenever Even gently grazes over his prostate, making him whimper and squirm on his fingers.

“ _God_ you’re good at that!” he groans.

“ _God_ you’re beautiful” Even smiles in respose. “All splayed out in the sun like this” he continues and Isak’s pretty sure _beautiful_ wouldn't be the first thing coming to mind of potential passers-by catching a glimpse of this obscene sight. Isak all pressed up against the glass, one leg in the window frame, the other one wrapped around Even's back, Even's fingers buried deep inside him. 

Even must have noticed him glancing nervously out the window, because next thing he’s looking out the window too, spotting a middle-aged women on the street who’s clearly spotted them too. She’s looking up, mouth open, eyes squinting. Even doesn’t really seem to mind though and Isak’s done with shame too at this point. Even stills for a moment. Grinning, he releases his grip around their cocks to crack open the window a little.

“Isn’t this man beautiful?!” he shouts down to her.

“Jo, meget” she shouts back looking down at the pavement, clearly embarrassed at being caught watching.

“Meget beautiful” Even nods at Isak and they both chuckle.

" _Meget_ " Even repeats, raising his brows like he'd just realized something. He sticks his head back out the window.

"Er du dansk?!" he shouts down to the women, who resumes walking immediately, with her head bowed. They both burst into laughter. _Which feels pretty fucking weird with Even’s fingers still up his ass, FYI._

“Keen on getting some curtains?” Isak chuckles, still catching his breath.

“Nei, det er jeg ikke keen på?!" Even frowns, still smiling. "I love the sun!”

“You can get sheer curtains that let in the sun, you know? It’s just to cover up my ass a bit” Isak winks.

“You could even get yellow curtains? It’ll be like having the sun right here with you” he smiles.

“I already have the sun right here with me” Even leans in to place a soft kiss to his lips, and Isak rolls his eyes. _Dork._

“Gule gardiner, da” Even nods.

 

**

 

Isak isn’t exactly sure whether it was the unexpected audience or his back finally reminding him that a _god damn_ windowsill is probably _definitely_ not the most comfortable place to fuck, but eventually he’d managed to stutter out  _“couch?”_ somewhere in between all the moaning and Even had picked him right up and carried him from the window to the couch under the bed, somehow managing to grab lube and a condom on their way there. The details already getting blurry at this point, Isak still quite distinctively recalls finally getting the chance to put his mouth to Even’s pulsing cock, making sure Even watched him closely, watched the way his lips stretched deliciously around it until it had been to much and he'd made Isak straddle him.

And all that matters this minute, is the way his hips are rolling against Even's lap, the way Even is moving inside him, pulling out slightly and filling him up with every roll of his hips. _Dette minutt._  The way Even has moved his hand from Isak's leaking cock up to cup his face. _Look at me._  Letting his thumb brush over Isak's lip, pulling it a little, pushing gently inside inside his mouth, the sweet salty taste of himself exploding on his tongue.  _Dette minutt._ The way Even's other hand is grabbing at his hip, pulling at his cheek, keeping him in place, keeping him open. _Dette minutt._ The way Isak's arms are stretched out above his head, his own hands gripping a tight hold around the wooden slats of the bunk bed above him. As to steady himself by it, anchor him, whenever it feels like he might float away. Something to pull himself up by, when his legs threatens to give out from the overwhelming sensation of Even under him, around him, inside him. Something to push back against to meet Even's thrusts from below, whenever his need to feel Even everywhere threatens to take over his mind completely. _Deeper._

"Take me" Isak whispers.

All that matters this minute is the way Even finally lets go, the way he's pushing Isak down on the floor, covering him with his entire body, claiming him. _Dette minutt._  The way they’re chasing their release together, chasing each others. _Dette minutt._  The way they’re melting together, becoming each other. Becoming one. The way they're chanting each other’s names like they've known them always, like they share them.

Isak Even, Even Isak. _Dette minutt._ Evak.

 

***

 

Isak wakes up early the next morning, sensing kind eyes resting on him.

“Are you watching me sleep?” he smiles, still not opening his eyes.

“Yes.” Even admits, brushing a finger over his eyebrow, placing soft kisses to his eyelids. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mm..” Isak hums, nuzzling into the pillows, wants nothing but to stay there, in this moment. _With Even._

“I had this crazy dream” he smiles, opening his eyes slightly to meet the impossibly blue ones starring back at him.

“I was at my old school. We were sitting outside eating lunch. Me and Emma, my girlfriend in fourth grade. And then you came passing by, sort of in slow motion, and I was like _Wow!_ _Damn_ ” he chuckles and Even’s starts to laugh too.

”And then I just walked over and asked you to be my boyfriend. Right in front of Emma” he continued, kind of hoping to trigger a much needed conversation, but Even just smiles wide.

“Did you know you were gay in _fourth grade_?” he asks.

“I think so. Kind of always knew, I guess.” Isak shrugs “What about you, when did you know?”

“I’m not gay.” Even just says, smiling. Isak frowns a little, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Well you were pretty gay for me yesterday, dude." He moves a hand down to squeeze Even's ass "...And later last night, too” he smiles, smugly. “And again early this morning-“

“Okay, Isak. Kanskje jeg er litt homo da.” Even laughs ”I just don’t really see it like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, to define yourself as either gay or straight or even bisexual, you’d have to be pretty clear on gender in the first place" he hesitates a little “I’ve thought a lot about it, and I don’t really consider male and female as contrasting categories-”

“Even, you’re obviously a man” Isak interrupts, snaking his hand inside Even’s briefs. “I mean, come on this is _hu-_ “

“Isak” Even sighs ”Gender has nothing to do with genitals, you know that. Having a dick-“

“ _Huge_ dick, Even.”

”-doesn’t necessarily make me more of a man.”

“No, I know but I mean.. it helps?” Isak smiles teasingly, sensing Even’s not really buying into it.

“I’ve just never really felt the need to define myself like that. And I guess the same goes for my sexuality too. I’ve dated some wonderful people. A few assholes too. Never really bothered asking them how they’d define themselves.”

”Pan it is, then.” Isak smiles, placing a wet kiss on Even’s lips. “I’m pretty sure some of them had dicks, though. You know your way around a dick.”

“As you said, I do have one myself” Even grins.

“Huge one, Even. I said _huge_.” Isak says, intentionally exaggerating his words.

“Please stop saying that. It’s like your uncle is Donald Trump.” Even scrunches up his nose. Isak just raises his eyebrows, leaves him hanging for a moment. Even’s eyes widen a little.

“Onkelen min er _ikke_ Donald Trump!” Isak laughs and Even lets out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

”I mean, I don’t really need you to put a label on it. _Maybe they could label something else instead?_ As long as I get to play around with it.”

”Kan jeg det?” Isak asks innocently.

“Du kan det.” Even smiles.

“Good. Cause it’s my job, you know? My actual job.” Isak teases. “Found this poster saying Even Bech Næsheim in need of boyfriend and dicksitter.” _Take the hint._

“Boyfriend?” Even’s entire face lights up. _Finally_.

“ _That’s_ what you decided to focus on?!” Isak laughs. _Thank god._ He runs a hand through Even’s hair. “But yes, it said that.”

“And so you decided to sign up?”

“Ja. Jeg tænkte: Fy faen, han var kjekk!” he grins and places a sloppy kiss on Even’s lips.

“Well I’m happy you did.” Even smiles into the kiss. “ _Boyfriend.”_

 

They lay there for a while, Even looking adorable and a little lost in his own thoughts.

“So..." he starts "What does that make me, then? Isak _sual_?” he grins and Isak just has to roll his eyes at that.

“Jesus Christ, you’re such a dork!”

_My dork._

 

**

 

A dork that most definitely knew his way around a dick. Isak’s dick to be more specific, he was reminded later that morning when Even had finally fulfilled his long overdue promise of a shower scene, pulling him along and pinning him up against the tiles. He’d ordered Isak to place his hands on the shower rail above him, then dropped to his knees, swallowing him down in one go, taking it all the way to the back of his throat. _Staying there._ Looking up to meet Isak’s heated gaze, he’d finally encouraged him to start thrusting into his mouth until his hips stuttered, ready to shoot his release straight down his throat. Then, he'd proceeded to pull off completely with a loud pop.

“We’ll save that for later” he’d just said, shutting off the water and throwing a towel at Isak. “I might’ve seen your dick four times, but you’ve left me with blue balls half the time. Consider us even” he’d said, smirking.

Which was pretty fucking mean considering Isak had classes all day.

 

 **Isak** (14.27)

_Det greiene du gjorde i dusjen i dag tidlig. Ass._

 

 **Even** (14.27)

_What about it?_

 

 **Isak** (14.28)

_Jeg klarer ikke å konse._

_Har engelsk. Og boner._

 

 **Even** (14.28)

_Meet me after school and I’ll do it again_

 

 **Isak** (14.28)

_Seriously, how do you even do that?!_

 

 **Even** (14.30)

_I’ll teach you._

 


	3. Me. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and a half years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter offers a glimpse into the future of Isak and Even in this little twisted verse, featuring a few fanfavorites when it comes to canon scenes (and canon foods) as well as one scene from the movie Call Me By Your Name (because, come on!) I hope you'll like it! <3 
> 
> I also consider this chapter my love letter to readers who comment on fics, because you guys are fucking amazing! So this chapter features a few tiny nods to some of the wonderful comments and commentors on this fic, although you don't have to trail through the comment section, it should work entirely on it's own too, I hope! xD
> 
> A fourth and final chapter will be added to this little "oneshot" sometime later this month. Thank you so much for the kudos and all the lovely comments so far. Jeg digger dere! <3

 

***

 

**Oslo,  31.03.2020**

 

“Princess Viiviaaaan!” Even shouts from the hallway, closing the front door with his shoulder. He kicks off his shoes, trying to balance all the brown paper bags in his hands and not squeeze the delicate dandelion flower he’d picked on his way to Kollektivet.

Isak’s sitting in the kitchen, books and notes scattered all over the kitchen table. Even moves up behind him, sliding the dandelion flower behind his ear and pressing a soft kiss to his hair.

“Even, you’ve made one small TV-series” Isak sighs, turns around in his seat to look up at his boyfriend, a smile threatening to break out on his lips. Even is beaming, and Isak falls in love with him all over again. _Every goddamn day._

“ _One_ , Even. That doesn’t make you my sugar daddy, you know?” he teases.

“So just daddy then?” Even grins, running his hand through Isak’s hair right above the flower, tugging a little “I mean, I’m pretty sure I was last ni-“

“Shut up!” Isak rolls his eyes and swats his hand away trying to look serious, the smile still on his lips though. “And here I was thinking you don’t do gender stereotypes?” he turns back around, murmuring into his notes.

“Well I already told you, you can call me mommy, if you want?” Even grins, nudging his shoulder.

“Eeew Even!” Isak face twists in disgust.

“But how is that diff-“

“Nei Even.” Isak snaps at him in a way he’d only otherwise do with Vilde. “We are _not_ having this conversation again"

“Mm” Even leans in and presses his lips to Isak’s cheek. “You can call me whatever you want,” he purrs against his skin, kissing it again before moving over to put the bags on the kitchen counter.

“How about I just call you by your name?” Isak replies over his shoulder, trying to direct his attention back to his studies. “Kan jeg det?”

“Du kan det.” Even nods with his back turned, brushing his hands gently over the brown paper. _Always had a thing for paper._

“Or…” he stills and turns around, looking way too excited for Isak’s liking. “You could call me by _your_ name?” he says, eyes glowing.

“Ugh.” Isak grunts from his seat. “Jeez Even, will you ever stop talking about that movie? What’s it been, like two and a half years?”

“Two and a half years tomorrow, yes” Even corrects him. He shrugs and smiles “What, I get sentimental about it?!”

He turns his back again, directing his attention towards the bags in front of him.

“It was our first trip together, you know. To Bergen, remember? I was _so_ nervous-”

“No, baby” Isak interrupts him, knows this rant by heart “You get sentimental about it because you’d just gotten into film school, and that movie was all you people ever talked about for an entire year-”

“We went to that screening, remember?” Even continues, and Isak knows he’s a lost cause now, completely absorbed in memory, babbling down into the bags, mostly to himself really “…at the film festival, right? Of course, you remember. It was October, quite warm for October actually. And you were wearing my denim jacket, with the sleeves rolled up, you remember? Of course, you remember. And you looked so cute, and-”

“Slutt å snak.” Isak whispers against his cheek and Even jumps a little, actually does stop talking, startled at the sudden touch. Isak’s not really surprised Even didn’t even notice him walk up.

“But-“

“Shh…” Isak snakes an arm around his waist “You talk too much” he kisses him behind his ear, knows that spot always makes him speechless, at least momentarily.

”Well.. why don’t you make me?” Even murmurs suggestively and Isak rolls his eyes for god knows what time today.

“I’m serious, Even. You don’t want to play this game with me” Isak says in low but firm tone, can’t help but smile though, knowing Even will instantly recognize the words.

“Oh but I do, Isak” he smiles back over his shoulder.

“You know, I was trying to…” Isak let his fingers dance over Even’s lower stomach, making him lean his head back in pleasure, relaxing against Isak’s touch. Which for a brief moment makes Isak reconsider his cruel intentions. “...read about _nerve fibers_!” he suddenly laughs, drilling his middle and index fingers into Even’s skin just below his ribs, making Even break into a bubbly laughter, squirming against the kitchen counter and struggling to get away. Which only makes the chase even more fun, Isak’s hands running up and down Even sides, making him squeal under his touch.

“You know, projections of a nerve cell” Isak relentlessly continues the tickling, forcing a breathless laughter from Even, mixed with cursing, “…that typically conducts electrical impulses away from the nerve cell body, transmitting information to different neurons, muscles and glands”. Isak stops for a moment to let him catch his breath, smiles fondly as Even leans in over the kitchen counter with his head bowed, panting.

“And did you know…” his fond smile turning smug as he lets his fingers walk teasingly up Even’s back, watching it arch slightly under his touch as his knees go weak “…that the tickling sensation depends, in part, on the nerves that generate _pain_?” Isak consciously puts emphasis on that last word chasing Even again, this time going for his back and to be honest, Even actually kind of looks like he’s in pain at this point.

“Okay okay, Isak!” Even shrieks, holding both hands up in surrender “I’ll stop talking!”

“Works _every_ time!” Isak stops immediately, patting Even’s ass playfully and moving back over to the kitchen table, intent on getting back to his studies.

“Fucking hell!” Even breathes out, grinning. He runs a hand through his hair and tries to regain focus on the brown bags in front of him. Starts to pick up the groceries from the bags and put them on the kitchen counter. He stills for a moment, fishing out a small piece of folded paper from his pocket, unwraps it and spends several minutes reading it carefully. _Silently._

“Melk."

“Melk?” Isak looks up, confused.

“I forgot it.” Even sighs. “I think I have everything else, though. Fiskekaker. Rømme. Gulrøtter.” Isak scrunches up his nose, reminding himself that fish cakes, sour cream and carrots being fixtures in his fridge is actually a small price to pay to have Even as a fixture in his bed. Even continues listing things, pointing at the paper and reading aloud.

“Chili”

“Always chili” Isak repeats, almost automatically.

“Pepsi Max. Fun light.” Even continues “Oh by the way, we’re having dinner with Eskild and Linn on Friday” he speaks over his shoulder and Isak just nods, still trying to decipher his notes from his last lecture on nerve regeneration and nanotechnology.

“I don’t understand why we need to schedule that. They _live_ here?” Isak comments, not looking up from his notes.

 “Yes. But I don’t, and they’re my friends too, you know? And they’re not always around, okay? Like right now they’re not. So I’m scheduling to make sure they’re here on Friday, cause-”

Isak holds up his index finger, signaling Even to be quiet again, smiling to himself and thinking he’d prefer scheduling for them to _not_ be there more often. 

“Hmm let’s see… shower stuff… lavender shampoo” Even returns to his lists, his voice a little lower “Oil-based lube, check. Regular lube, check.”

“Are you trying to get me turned on?” Isak looks up from his notes, raising an eyebrow at him. “Listing these things?”

“What things?” Even smiles over his shoulder, a smirk forming on his lips.

“You know what things” Isak smirks back and continues, “You know I love it when you read to me. You could read a shopping list and I’d fucking melt”

“Well I _am_ reading a shopping list, Isak.” Even smiles, raising his eyebrows at him and turning back around. “Eggplant.”

“Now you’re _definitely_ trying to turn me on” Isak gets up from his seat.

“Potatoes.”

“Ugh. Potatoes.” Isak scrunches up his nose again.  “Guess not, then” he shrugs and sits back down.

“Isak.” Even sighs and turns around, leans against the kitchen counter and tilts his head a little. Definitely preparing to go all teacher on him. And if he wasn’t so goddamn handsome, Isak would hate him right now. Okay, find him slightly annoying. Frustrating. _Fucking hot._

“Potatoes are good for you, Isak” he starts and Isak sighs and gets up from his seat, inching closer to Even.

“They have a lot of starch, which is good for you. Since you’re so tired and weak all the time…” he winks and holds his hands up in defense as Isak moves even closer, looking like a predator closing in on its prey. “And then there’s vitamin C, which is like an antioxidant. To get rid of potential dangerous chemicals, which can cause cancer and stuff. And old skin.” Even smiles, and Isak shakes his head moving up close to Even, pressing against his hip, making sure Even knows how much he's enjoying this shopping list of his. Even flushes a little, but smiles and pushes him back gently, reaching into one of the bags.

“Kroppen din trenger potet, Isak” he says, matter-of-factly. Isak smiles smugly. _Pretty sure it's not potatoes his body needs right now._

“Nei Even, kroppen min trenger pi-“

“Peach?” Even grins, pulling his hand out of the bag, presenting Isak with a smaller paper bag filled with ripe peaches. “It’s for Friday’s cake. Mazarin one-o-one” he smiles.

“It’s still a little early in the season, I think they’re from Brazil” he starts explaining. “You know, you can get peaches from Brazil from November through to March. The Italian ones aren’t ripe for another few months. Did you know that Italy produces more than a million tons peaches every year-”  

“If that’s what I can get right now, I’ll take it.” Isak sighs, not even trying to hide his frustrations now, picking a peach from the bag. Even raises an eyebrow at him, and Isak can’t even quite tell himself if he’s actually joking or not, his dick still straining against Even’s thigh.

“Have you ever?” he asks, looking straight at Even.

“Have I ever, what?” Even smiles, pretending not to get what Isak’s hinting at. Like he wants him to say it aloud.

“You know what I mean.  _Did you ever_ …?” Isak says slowly, suggestively, brushing over the soft skin of the peach, velvet in his hand. Circling his thumb over the natural indent of the fruit, imitating the scene he knows Even is thinking about, the one he’d kept rambling about for hours after the film had ended. _From a purely professional perspective, of course._

Even’s eyes widen, his breath visibly heavier, as Isak brings the fruit to his mouth and takes a large bite of it, pulling the pit out with it. The fruit is quite ripe, soft and sweet on his tongue, the juice from it running down his hand. He brings it to his mouth again and watches Even swallow thickly at the way he’s sucking gently on the edge of the fruit, licking at the yellow flesh where the pit had just been. He locks eyes with Even for a moment before he directs his attention back to the fruit, cradling it in his hand and trailing it slowly down, using his other hand to push his sweatpants down a little.

Totally absorbed in the urge to actually explore this idea, Isak doesn’t even notice Even moving until he’s suddenly pressed up against the kitchen counter, Even’s lips pressed against his own, soon deepening the kiss to taste the sweet flesh of the fruit on his tongue. He grabs at Isak’s hand, pulling the fruit from him. 

“Me. Mine.” He breathes out, instantly dropping to his knees.

 

**

Whenever they did this Isak was instantly brought back to the first time he’d got to do it to Even, the time when Even had finally taught him how. Isak had been nagging him about it for months, particularly when he was drunk, and every time Even had gracefully declined.

“Although drunk-needy-Isak is adorable” Even would laugh, “I want you to be sober for this,” he’d say, and Isak would whine and playfully accuse him of keeping these amazing, mind-blowing orgasms all to himself, meaning it a little bit.

“I just want to make sure you’re ready” Even had said, cupping his face and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

The day Even finally had agreed to teach him was the day after Halloween the year they’d met. The year Isak had graduated from 3STB. Slightly hungover, they were snuggled up in bed all day talking, watching movies, napping. Sharing the occasional joint and their top ten worst Nicolas Cage movies. Isak had laughed when Even had told him about meeting Eskild before he knew Isak lived with him. At a gay bar where he’d gone to try and find Isak when he’d seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. Even had laughed nervously when Isak in turn had told him about multiverse theory, according to which Even had probably hooked up with Eskild that night in a parallel universe.

“Alt som kan ske, kommer til at ske?!” Even had looked pretty freaked out. “Like _every_ thing?!” Which was pretty fucking adorable if you asked Isak. They’d been together less than six months back then, but he already knew he loved Even with all of his heart.

“Relax baby, I’m sure you’d be ending up with me in the end anyway. We’re endgame in all the verses I’m sure. You’ll always have a future with me.”

“A future with you.” Even had sighed, sounding rather relieved.

“A future with me.” Isak had repeated.

They were facing one another, their bodies upside down of each other on the bed. Isak loved making out like this, the way everything felt a little different upside down, the other way around. The way their noses would rub together when they tilted their heads up for a kiss, fitting perfectly in the nook of their chins. The way Even’s top lip would slip into Isak’s mouth, the way his tongue would feel different on the outside of Isak’s lip. The way he could wrap an arm around Even’s head, holding it in place, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. _So hot._

Something in that seemed to have triggered Even into action and made him scoot further up the bed to align with Isak’s crotch, still lying on his side. Isak had been on his side too, facing Even’s lap and Isak remember catching himself thinking this would be the perfect spot to nap. With his face buried in Even’s soft sweatpants, the scent of him filling his nostrils, filling the air around his face. Even had other plans, though, pulling down Isak’s sweatpants and boxers to about midway of his thighs, pushing his own down a little too. Even’s cock had slipped out of his pants, still soft and sleepy. Isak loves to look at it, to play with it in the few minutes it usually takes for Even to get hard. Loves to watch it wake up, to watch it bestir and start twitching like it’s preparing for some performance. Usually the next minute rising to stand proud, like it’s goddamn power posing at him. He was already half hard just thinking about it. Eager to get started Isak had instantly started jerking Even, frowning in surprise when Even had swatted his hand away.

“It’ll be easier for you the first time, if I’m not fully hard when we begin” he’d said calmly, and Isak had then proceeded to take as much of Even’s cock as he could into his mouth, licking and sucking eagerly, which had caused Even to take a tight grip around Isak’s jaw, pushing him back gently.

“Isak. This is about _you_ , not me” he’d said in a tone firmer than usual, stirring something inside Isak. “If you want to try this, you need to immerse yourself fully in the experience, in the sensations in your body, the way it _feels_. Try not to think about how it looks, how you sound, how _I_ feel” he’d said, running a hand through Isak’s curls, tugging a little. It was moments like these that reminded Isak how much Even loved him right back.

“But how will I know that you like what I’m doing?” Isak had asked sheepishly, looking down the bed at Even.

“Isak.” Even had sighed with a smile on his lips. “You’ll have my dick down your throat. I’ll like it.”

They’d both laughed and Even had slid his lower arm around Isak’s thigh, letting it rest on his hip.

“Give me your hand” he’d said, and Isak had moved his free hand down to Even’s, his other arm tucked under his head. Even had laced their fingers together, then moved his thumb into the palm of Isak’s hand, pressing a little.

“I’ll talk you through it-“

“Well at least I know you know how to do that” Isak had smirked, remembering vividly another time Even had talked him through something somewhat similar, but Even had continued in a serious tone. “Use your thumb to communicate with me” he’d said, pausing for a moment.

“Safe words are difficult with a dick down your throat.” he’d smiled innocently, and Isak had to roll his eyes at that.

Even had moved his own thumb in between their hands and brushed it over Isak’s palm, demonstrating as he spoke. “A circular movement means _yes_ or _good_ or _more_ depending on what I’m asking. Tap with your thumb if you start to feel uncomfortable, and press it into my hand if you need me to stop. Remember, this is about you.”

Isak had nodded, letting his head back down to rest on his arm, Even’s delicate cock right in front of his face.

“I’ll try to stay only half-hard as long as possible. I’ll probably get fully hard at some point, but don’t worry. I’m not going to suddenly shoot down your throat.” _Well, we’ll see about that, the cheeky part of Isak’s brain had thought._

”Nu kjører vi!” Isak had insisted, eager to get started. Even had agreed, shaking his head fondly at Isak's enthusiasm.

”Okay, so just start out by letting yourself feel it on your face, against your skin” Even had started and Isak had moved in a little, starting to rub his nose against Even’s cock, hanging there beautiful and inviting, twitching a little at the attention.

“Try to notice what it feels like, what it smells like” Even instructed.

“It smells like cardamo-“

“Shh! Slutt å snak.” Even had interrupted, voice firm but warm. And Isak loved that comment, one he'd soon come to use with Even more often than not.

“You won’t be able to talk in a minute anyway. Focus on the experience.” Isak had flushed a little at the authority in Even’s voice, starting to get a little desperate for attention in another area too.

Isak inched back in, moved his nose up and down Even’s cock, nuzzling into the soft skin of his balls, letting the half-hard cock rub gently over his cheek, his eyelids, his lips. To this day, he can still recall Even’s scent that afternoon. Earthy yet sweet. It felt a little odd not using his hands, but the sensation against his skin was soothing and relaxing and soon he stopped thinking about what he’d normally do, stopped worrying about what would be expected of him. Not even thinking that much about how Even might feel, focusing only on how it felt on his own skin. How he could still feel the trail linger on his cheeks even as it slid further down over his face. Noticing how sensitive his skin was around his eyes, around his mouth, how Even’s cock swelled just a little when he brushed his lips over it. It made his mouth water and his thumb circle in Even’s palm.

“When you’re ready, you can open your mouth” Even had instructed, and Isak had parted his lips slowly, letting the slightly harder cock slide inside his mouth. He felt it grow a little harder on his tongue, felt the way it twitched against the roof of his mouth. Loved the way it felt both hard and so soft at the same time, the skin smooth as he let his tongue explore the taste of it. It didn’t feel like a blowjob he’d ever given before, didn’t really feel like a blowjob at all actually. More like making out. With a dick, that is. _Not just any dick, though._

He’d pushed on, finding that he could fit a little more than half of it into his mouth now that it wasn’t fully hard yet.

“You’re doing great. Now try to get it a little further into your mouth. Maybe down to the entrance to your throat. Remember to signal me with your thumb” Even had said and Isak had pushed further down, fitting slightly more of it into his mouth, felt it tease at the back of it.

It felt a little weird, but not too uncomfortable. He felt himself getting even more turned on at the thought of Even watching his reaction from where he was lying, watching his cock grow hard for him. For a brief moment, hoping Even would just push him over and pin him to the bed, thrust into his mouth. For now, though, he kept following Even’s instructions.

“Can you feel the way your body is opening up for me?” Even had breathed out, and Isak felt himself go fully hard at that, not sure if it was Even’s words that affected him or the way the muscles in his throat alternately tightened and relaxed, making way for him to push even further down. It felt good, the circles in Even’s palm becoming a little faster, a little more determined.

Feeling more confident, Isak had suddenly pushed in hard, to his surprise feeling an unpleasant involuntary movement in his stomach and chest, his body urging to pull back. He’d pulled off Even, coughed an swallowed hard, blinked away a few tears.

“It’s okay, you’re doing good” Even had encouraged him “Try to signal me next time, I’ll help you.”

Isak had swallowed a few times and proceeded to move in again, this time paying more attention to signaling Even and when the head of Even’s cock had nudged at the entrance to his throat and he’d felt his body’s urge to push back, he’d quickly tapped his thumb in Even’s hand. Even had pressed his thumb into Isak’s palm, taking Isak’s cock into his own mouth too, the sensation distraction enough for Isak to endure the slight discomfort in his throat, giving him back confidence and a desire to push forward, to bury his nose in Even’s coarse hair, to fill himself with Even.

Going for it, he’d pushed all the way in, thrusting his hips slightly forward too, feeling his own dick slide further into Even’s mouth. For a moment, he’d wondered how Even could have that much self-control, holding hips completely still this entire time. The thick cock was moving further down his throat, and Isak couldn’t breathe. He felt as if he was choking, and as much as he wanted to stay there, as much as the idea of choking himself on Even’s cock felt sexy and thrilling, he also felt his body move into a state of slight panic, drilling his thumb into Even’s hand.

Even’s hand had moved quickly, pinching the webbed skin between Isak’s thumb and index finger, pressing so hard it hurt, and how that could be helpful Isak still wonders to this day, but suddenly his urge to pull off was reduced and he felt relieved, making the choking sensation surprisingly bearable. Even had pulled of Isak’s cock for a moment to speak, replacing his mouth with his hand.

“Breathe through your nose, baby. And try moaning, it’s much easier if you moan” he’d said, and

Isak had let out a moan, finding it really did help.

Although his breathing with still slightly restrained, he felt his body relax, his throat accommodating. Felt the way his dick was suddenly harder than he could ever remember it being before. Even had let out a quiet moan too, instantly reminding Isak how it felt to have Even moan around his own cock, how the vibrations would trail up through his cock and into his body. He felt Even’s cock grow hard inside him, on his tongue, inside his throat. It was almost too much and somehow not enough. He felt himself breathe faster, couldn’t help but thrust his hips forward to meet the movements of Even’s hand.

“So good, baby. You’re almost there” Even had praised him, and somehow Even’s words sounded different. Like his words were too far away to hear, but at the same time all he heard. It felt like his senses had been hacked, simultaneously put out and enhanced. Like his mind was blank, but his body fully aware.

He’d started to shake, not in the way his thighs would sometimes tremble when he was coming, his entire body was shaking and that’s when Even had rolled him over on his back and pulled himself up on his feet at the edge of the bed, leaning in over Isak, cock still inside his throat, fingers still laced together.

Isak had let go of one hand to grab at Even’s hip and pull him closer, reveling in the sensation of Even’s mouth back on him, just licking and sucking gently at the head of his cock. Like he wanted Isak to have this experience, wanted to witness it. Even pushed his hips down slightly and started brushing his hands up and down Isak’s body, not thrusting just moving slowly in and out of Isak’s throat and mouth as he brushed his hands further down Isak’s thighs and back up.

Isak had moaned loudly around his cock, his body starting to convulse involuntarily under Even’s hands, but he wasn’t scared. In fact, he’d never felt more safe in his life, thrashing on the bed as a sudden familiar feeling came to him. He was coming, but at the same time he was pretty sure he wasn’t? Like he’d reached that edge, where he’d usually stay for a fraction of a second before tipping over, but he wasn’t tipping over. He felt in control, like he could stay there forever, just coming. And coming. And coming.

It wasn’t the usual feeling of an outside force hitting him, leaving his body again before he’d even realized it had arrived. Rather, it moved inside him, with Even’s hands up and down his body like he was pushing his orgasm through him, massaging it into his skin and muscles, into every cell of his body. It was radiating up his spine and back down his thighs, lightening up every part of him. He _was_ his orgasm and it was almost too much, his abs starting to hurt a little bit from the tension, not sure how much longer he could take it.

Even must’ve sensed his hesitation, because he moved one hand up to Isak’s, relaxing his tight grip around Even’s hip, where Isak was holding on for dear life, lacing their fingers back together.

“I’m here, Isak. I’m right here” he’d whispered reassuringly, and Isak had never felt more loved in his life, never felt less alone. Like he was connected to everything around him. Not just his own body and Even’s, but to the universe and all the parallel ones as well, floating in the ocean of infinity.

When he finally released, it felt almost like a conscious decision to let go. He felt himself scream, the sound muffled from the way his throat and mouth was completely full. His cock finally pulsing and spurting inside Even’s mouth, sensing he'd cum more than usual from the way Even had to swallow twice.

Even had let his cock stay in Isak’s mouth for a little while, let it rest heavily on his tongue, like he knew it was grounding Isak, that it would be unbearable for him to let go of it just yet.

“There’s this vagus nerve…” Even had started in what felt like only minutes later, Isak’s sense of time completely distorted. Isak had wanted to elbow him and remind him that he was in fact the biotech student who'd just had his first lecture on neurobiology, not Even. But since he was still catching his breath, staring up at the ceiling with a vacant expression on his face trying to return to his body, he’d let Even explain the physiology of a throat orgasm to him, too spent to talk himself.

He does remember laughing awkwardly and nodding a little too enthusiastically a few months later though, when the vagus nerve was the theme of a lecture and the teacher had presented recent research and successful attempts to wake people up from coma stimulating that particular nerve. _Makes sense._

“God you’re gooooooood” was all he managed at that particular moment, though, still staring up into the ceiling.

“Good?” Even repeated, also smiling at the ceiling.

“The best.” Isak sighed, reaching for Even’s hand. “Since sliced bread” he smiled.

“Sorry, I totally forgot about you!” Isak realized next, letting go of Even’s hand to reach for the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Don’t worry about me, I came some time ago”   

“You did?” Isak asked surprised, touching his own throat as if to check if he could feel it.

“Yes. I just didn’t ejaculate.”

“Kødder du?” Isak had turned his head, frowning in disbelief.

“No, I’m not kidding. I had a non-ejaculatory orgasm”

“You had a non-ejacu- _whatnow_?” Isak’s frown deepened, even more confused and Even had laughed softly.

“I’ll teach you.”

 

**

He did. And from the look on Even’s face right now, this might be the only other discovery made by man that could compete with that of the vagus nerve, Isak decides. Even’s swollen lips wrapped around the head of Isak’s cock, his mouth running up and down the shaft, accompanied by a certain bruised fruit, the juices from it running down his cock and onto Even’s face, dripping down his chin and onto the floor.

They know each other’s boundaries so well by now, knows when to push forward, when to pull at the other one’s hair and thrust into their mouth, knows when to pull back, when to let in air. And Isak can sense Even’s close from the way his eyes are rolling back, the way his mouth goes slack and his movements become increasingly frantic, his hands starting to shake a little bit. If that isn’t a sight to behold, Isak doesn’t know what is. He revels in it, ready to pull Even in, to keep him there when a sudden loud bump from the hallway makes them both jump, instead has him push at Even with such as force he falls backwards on his ass. Both of them turning their heads towards the door, frowning at the sound of the front door slamming shut.

“Halla!” they're greeted by Eskild as they step out into the hallway, both of them probably _definitely_ looking rather indecent.

"Ha, were you two watching porn or something?" he smiles smugly, looking a little indecent himself, if you ask Isak. Dressed in black running tights under short pink shorts, his white Jesus t-shirt that Even had returned to him, much to Isak's regret. A neon yellow bandana sweatband around his head and black smudge under his eyes.

“Aren’t you staying at Lito’s this week?” Isak asks, slightly annoyed.

“You and I are going for a run, remember?” Eskild raises his eyebrows at Isak who throws his head back, rolling his eyes and letting out a whine in regret.

“Why do you have black smudge under your eyes?” Even asks with a curious smile.

“So I don’t get the sun in my eyes, what else?” Eskild raises his eyebrows at him. “Also, I think it looks hot” he grins. “Did you wanna come too, Even?”

“Nah thanks, you two go” Even smiles. “I think I’ll stay here, I have to finish this new Romeo plus Juliet fanfic I’m working on” he explains, and Eskild claps his hands excitedly.

“Oh my god, girl! You make me so happy! That last one was great, I loved it!” he laughs, moving a hand up to his face, pretending to be whispering “…and I totally read it with _High for this_ in my head” he winks at Even, who just nods, smiling.

“Will you excuse us a moment, Eskild?” Isak sighs, dragging Even back into the kitchen.

“Are you serious? I have to run seven miles in my… condition.” Isak gazes suggestively down at his own pants “…while you stay here and write fanfiction?!” and Even just hums amusedly.

“You have actual scripts to write, you know? Work to do?!” the frustration obvious in his voice.

“Yeah well… I like it.” Even responds, matter-of-factly. “Think of it as a sect, Isak. Once you get in, you don’t get out. And in this sect, Isak..." he grins and continues “everything,  _everything_ is love!”

Isak sighs and shakes his head, can't help but smile at his boyfriend.

“Also, I love porn” Even shrugs.

“Well duh” Isak adjusts his sweatpants, hoping to cover himself up at least a little bit.

“And I actually just got this new idea for a oneshot now. It’ll be the best you’ve read in a while” he smirks, gazing suggestively at Isak’s pants.

“Oh really? Then maybe you could do a part two?!” Isak barks back, pointing at his dick still straining against the fabric, moving out into the hallway to put on his running shoes. It’s ringing in his ears. _No wait, it’s actually ringing._

“Yes?” Even answers his phone, following Isak into the hallway where Eskild is waiting impatiently.

“It’s Ericka and Elias” he whispers at Isak, briefly turning his head away from the phone.

“Your agent-Elias?” Eskild asks loudly, eyes glowing. “Aw he’s so cuuuute! Are you absolutely _sure_ , he isn’t gay?!” he pouts, as Even puts his index finger to his lips, trying to catch what Ericka and Elias are screaming from the other end.

“Okay okay, wow.” Even stills, looking at Isak.

“What is it?!” Isak mouths back at him concerned, eyes resting on Even, who looks slightly panicked.

Even hangs up after promising several times that he’ll call back as soon as he’s explained Isak what’s going on.

“Anything wrong?” Eskild asks, looking between Isak and Even.

“N-No.. no.” Even stutters. “It’s my-“

“What, Even?!”  Isak takes a step towards him, still not able to read whether the news are good or bad.

“It’s my show. An Affair. It’s been nominated for an award, at Gullruten. We’re going back to Bergen in May” Even says calmly, like he’s not realized yet himself what he’s actually saying.

“Jaaa! I’m going to Bergen! Dette er gull!” Eskild cries out.

"I think he meant 'we' as in _Even and I_ , Eskild" Isak gives him a look of slight annoyance.

”We are Kollektivet _together_! Hopp og dans og glad!” Eskild shouts, ignoring Isak scowling, starting to jump up and down and grabbing at Even to hug him.   

For a moment Isak just stands there, looks at Even like he can’t quite comprehend what he’d just said. Soon though he lunges at him, hugs him close and places sloppy kisses all over his face.

“Still can’t believe you did that, though” he laughs in between the kisses “Turned our story into a goddamn TV-show? And a fucking thriller no less?!” he pinches him. “But at least I talked you out of using that weird alias. Aren’t you glad you’re not _Henrik Dahlsbakken_ , right now? I mean, is that even a name? Like you could even be a _Henrik_?!” he laughs, the three of them twirling around in the small hallway.

 

**

As Isak steps out the door to follow Eskild down the stairs, he turns around to look at Even standing in the door.

“I love you and I’m proud of you, babe..." he smiles, pointing his index finger at Even "but if you actually win that award, we’re _so fucking_ getting our own place!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun (and a few fake) facts:  
> The screening of CMBYN at Bergen Film Festival took place on October 1st, 2017 so this scene takes place on the 31st of March (the day Gullruten announces their nominations) in 2020. Henrik Dahlsbakken's 'En Affære' will be released in the fall 2018. In this verse, though, Even makes the movie as a film school project and NRK picks it up as a TV-series. It's nominated in the category 'Best TV-drama' which SKAM was in both 2016 and 2017. 
> 
> Good luck, Even! ;)


	4. Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even go to Bergen a day ahead of the Gullruten award show...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the final chapter from this little upside-down universe, and I'm so excited! It's been so much fun writing this story, squeezing my brain to come up with more canon scenes and quotes to twist :) 
> 
> So, as this chapter extends over a couple of days (and since it got ridiculously long lol) I decided to post it in two parts; one today and the second one later this weekend. A little draaaaama creeped its way into this final chapter (I blame all the darkfic I've been binging lately), but it's all still fun and games. And fluff and smut. 
> 
> Also, we’re back in Even’s POV, cause I missed being inside him- *cough* his head...
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, I really appreciate every single one of them so much <3
> 
>  
> 
> Glossary:  
> Still a few Norwegian phrases in this chapter, as always scriptet directly from the show (I'm running out of SKAM quotes wtf?). Also, a sneaky lil skamsnake kindly pointed out to me that the word 'reddet' (saved) sounds exactly like the word 'redet' (ridden), so uhm... oh well.

 

*******

**Bergen, Friday 01.05.2020**

 

Bergen looks breathtaking in the spring sun on of early May, surprisingly warm and dry for Europe’s most rainy city. Even likes the way the city is scattered as little islands over the fjords and uphill between trees, as if the city itself had been tumbling down the mountains, spilling into the sea. In fact, Even _loves_ Bergen, usually going twice a year for the film festival in October and the media festival and award show in May, still not really fully realizing that this year, he’s one of the nominees himself.

Isak had seemed excited to go to Bergen too. Well not as much as Eskild, and even less so, when Eskild had actually booked the tickets for him and Linn to go with them. Even had suggested they’d bring more friends, and Isak had eventually invited a whole group of people to go with them. Even knew Eva and Vilde from back when he was a substitute teacher at Nissen, Jonas too. Mahdi and Vilde’s boyfriend Magnus was friends of Isak’s too, and had eventually become Even’s.

Even really liked spending time with Isak’s friends, and although it was a little awkward in the beginning with Even being their former teacher and all, as they graduated and went to UiO or started working, the age difference seemed much less significant.

They all pretty much knew the story about how Isak and Even had actually ended up together when the show had aired two years later, Isak assuring everyone that their own story was far less dramatic than the one depicted in Even’s show, despite the obvious similarities.

All of them had been cool about it. Vilde mostly just excited that Even had included her as a character in the show, completely ignoring the fact that the character was really rather annoying most of the time. Only Magnus had commented on the fact that Even had added a storyline about this former teacher of theirs in the show. The one who was fired, the one he was initially replacing. Even had always had a soft spot for bad guys in movies, and the story had taken a somewhat darker turn than the original one.

“Yeah I thought the story needed a little bit more of an antagonist” Even had said. Magnus had just shrugged and nodded.

Even had noticed the look Jonas had sent Isak when Even talked about that particular addition to the show, but Isak just looked confused when Even asked about it later that evening.

“I don’t know what he meant, okay?!” Isak had snapped at him and that had been the end of that.

Even had gone to Bergen a few days ahead for business meetings and promotion stuff, catching up with colleagues working abroad and some old friends from film school. Isak had arrived with their friends the day before the show, just in time for a bit of sightseeing, a nice dinner at the harbor, a few beers and a good night’s sleep before Even’s big day.

He smiles to himself as he tilts his head back to feel the sun warm on his face, taking in the view of the city from one of his favorite secluded spots on Mount Fløyen. He knows the area pretty well by now, deciding on a bench somewhat off the main trail, thoroughly enjoying the one daily cigarette Isak’s allowing him after reading about smoking and its effects on the nervous system in one of his classes.

Speaking of reading, that’s exactly what he’s doing right now, half-lying across the bench, propped up against Even, his head resting in his lap, his face covered by Even’s oversized sunglasses, flipping through a book about the physiology of anxiety for his bachelor project on the therapeutic potential of virtual reality. _Nerd._ Even strokes his hair, feeling a sudden overwhelming gratefulness that Isak actually went with him to Bergen on such short notice. 

All of them had wanted to go up the mountain with the funicular to enjoy the surprisingly nice weather and that splendid view of the city. They’d brought lunch and coffee, Magnus and Vilde being disgustingly in love and spitting coffee in each other’s mouths until Magnus had picked her up on his back and run off into the woods, shouting “Nå smiler livet!” and Even agrees, life _is_ smiling.

When the rest of the group had headed back for the cable cars, Isak and Even had decided to skip dinner and stay back for a bit, promising they’d join them later at that silly karaoke bar Vilde and Eskild had picked out for the evening’s social event.

 

**

 

“Do you remember this spot?” Even asks mostly to himself, running his hand through Isak’s hair, tugging a little at the soft curls.

“Mmhh” Isak responds distantly.

“We’ve been here before. The first time we went to Bergen, remember?” he says nostalgically.

“Mm-mmhh” 

“You were wearing this exact denim jacket” he looks down at himself “with the sleeves rolled up, remember? Of course, you remember. And you looked so cute, and-”

“Even, shh!” Isak teases, lifting his hand up behind him, trying to cover Even’s mouth not looking away from his book.

Even grabs Isak’s hand with his free hand, lacing their fingers together, kissing his fingertips.

“You know, I wanted to take you to Plaza this time…” he continues dreamingly, taking a last long drag from the cigarette before stubbing it and putting it back in his jacket pocket. _Even will do many things, but he will not litter._

“…but it’s too far for a day trip” he says, the smoke seeping out between his lips.

“Plaza?” Isak looks up from his book “the hotel back in Oslo?” he asks confused.

“No” Even laughs, happy to finally have caught Isak’s attention. “Plaza de Lie. It’s a private trekking trail in Nattlandsfjellet, further up the Ulriken Mountain” he explains excitedly. “It’s 800 feet above sea level. Just east of Paradis.”

Isak pulls down the sunglasses and tilts his head back to look over them suspiciously, and Even can’t help but smile at how silly it looks upside down like this.

“East of Paradise, faktisk?” he asks doubtfully. _Really, yes._ “…like that James Dean movie you made me watch?” he continues.

“Yes! Isn’t it amazing? Paradis is literally a neighborhood in Bergen, can you believe it?” Even removes the sunglasses from Isak and puts them on, knows how much that particular pair in fact makes him look like James Dean.

“God, you’re such a dork!” Isak sighs, closing his book and sitting up on the bench.

“You’re lucky you have such a nice dick” he grins, leaning in to run a finger along Even’s jaw, pinching at his chin and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

Even immediately tries to deepen it, tilting his head in just the right angle, licking at Isak’s lips, sucking the lower one into his mouth.

“Speaking of which, I have something for you” he breaks the kiss and pulls back, a wide smile on his face.

Even shoves his hand into his pocket and fishes out a small black box. Getting up from the bench, he turns around to kneel in front of Isak, presenting the box to him in an exaggerated gesture. Isak freezes, and from the look on his face, he’s terrified.

They’d discussed their take on marriage before, neither of them keen on the concept, deciding that they were probably _definitely_ way too young to be having that discussion anyway. Even fights back a laugh, for a moment feeling bad for making Isak nervous like this.

“Jesus Christ, it’s not even funny!” Isak cries out, sighing of relief as he slowly opens the box to look inside it.

“Sorry I’m just being extra” Even laughs as Isak fishes out two thick rubber bands, one bright pink the other one neon yellow.

“Is this…?” Isak hesitates, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“For when we’re old and weak.” Even chuckles. “Consider it _promise_ _rings_. Pink for you. Yellow for me” he continues and has Isak laughing too.

“You think it’ll fit?” Isak says in between chuckles, pulling tentatively at the silicone “You know my dick is pretty big” he smirks.

Even gets up from the ground, leaning in to brush his lips over Isak’s cheeks, his breath warm against Isak’s ear.

“I know” he whispers “and I can’t wait to see you so hard for me, wrapped up in that like a fucking wedding gift,” he groans and Isak is blushing. _A rare sight really._

“Maybe I’ll even paint some nice pink stripes on your cheeks to match too, you know to cover up that blush” he teases, rubbing his thumb over Isak’s cheek.

“I knew it! You _do_ have a football kink!” Isak laughs, pushing at Even only to pull him in for another heated kiss, making Even melt into it, straddling Isak on the bench to get closer to him, to get his hands on his hips and in his hair, to get his tongue in his mouth and on his neck.

Even struggles a bit to fit his legs under himself on either side of Isak, but Isak doesn’t seem to mind, breathing harder and tilting his head back as Even starts rolling his hips on top of him, grinding into his lap, eager for some friction.

”I know I didn’t climb all the way up a fire escape or onto a balcony for you” Even breathes into the open-mouthed kiss “and I’m not even wearing a ti-e…” he stutters a little, as Isak bucks his hips up under him “…but I do love you” he smiles, pulling back briefly to lock eyes with Isak.

“I know, baby. I love you too” Isak smiles back, and for a moment they just look at each other, take each other in. Their flushed faces, their puffed lips. Their eyes so full of love and want, they look like they could burst from it.

“So what happens after-“ Isak’s smile turns slightly dirtier, placing his elbows on the backrest of the bench for leverage, grinding up against Even, who lets out a quiet moan as he feels Isak’s cock strained against the denim fabric of his jeans.

“Hva skjer, etter at jeg har reddet deg?” Even manages, panting in between the words. He loves how Isak always takes his silly references, loves that he knows how much Even adores that movie.

“Etter du har _redet_ meg?” Isak smirks, putting extra emphasis on that word, moving his hands back down to Even’s hips, locking eyes with him again. “I’ll ride you right back” he grins and Even can’t help but laugh too.

“Var det ei lita vits?” he tilts his head, pinching Isak’s cheek.

“It was a joke, yes. But I mean it.” Isak smiles, pulling Even back in for a heated kiss, grabbing a fistful of hair and guiding his head back to kiss up his exposed neck, sucking just short of hard enough to leave any visible marks.

“God I love making out outside like this” Even admits moments later as Isak licks up his neck to his ear, sucking his earlobe in between his lips. “I love how we don’t have to hide,” he says softly.

“Dork” Isak smiles and pushes at him, attempting to get up, but Even just grabs a hold of the back rest of the bench behind him to keep him down, grinding harder against him.

“Get up.” Even stands up suddenly, pulling Isak up with him. His eyes playful and confident. "Vi stikker."

 

**

 

Half-running, half-stumbling Even leads them further away from the main trail, giggling excitedly back at Isak, who’s rushing behind him trying to keep up, almost falling over from the way Even’s pulling him by his arm.

“Where are we going?” he shouts slightly out of breath, but Even just keeps moving, through knee-high grass and untamed bushes, in between old trees.

“Anywhere?” he laughs, finally stopping abruptly at a spot shielded from views of passers-by, way out close to the edge of a cliff just before the mountain drops, offering a spectacular view of the city _and lots of privacy._

He pulls Isak in for another heated kiss, hands roaming his body, breath heavy and skin damp from the running. _And yeah well, from the horniness._

“I want you to fuck me” he breathes into Isak’s mouth.

“Wha- out here in the woods?!” Isak laughs, clearly not hating the idea though, moving his hand down inside Even’s pants to palm him through the soft fabric of his boxer briefs.

“Yeah.. fuck me up against this tree” Even moans breathlessly, turning around and placing both hands on the tree trunk in front of him, arching his back.

Isak chuckles behind him, moving his hands up under the denim jacket and grey hoodie, brushing them up his back and down his sides in slow circles, grinding into him on the down stroke.

“Come on” Even says firmly, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down just enough for Isak to be able to get his hands on his ass, still covered in the soft white cotton of his briefs.

Isak lets out a pleased moan as he runs his fingertips over the white fabric, then his palm, massaging gently. He kneels down behind Even, and tugs at the elastic band, pulling it slowly down over his ass and leaves it just under his cheeks. Even fights the urge to push the boxers even further down, kind of enjoying the friction of the fabric stretched tight against his cock around the front where the brief are still hugging his hips.  

Isak spreads his cheeks gently and leans in to lick tentatively across his hole, making Even squirm above him. He’s already completely lost to it, clinging to the tree in front of him. Lost to the sensation of Isak’s tongue teasing and prodding, opening him up with increasingly avid licks. Lost to the sound of Isak slicking up fingers with excessive amounts of spit, the feeling of those fingers joining his tongue. Lost to the sound of a surprised chuckle from Isak as his body gives in to it so easily, mentally padding himself on the back for showing up well prepared.

“You want me to put it on _now_?” Isak asks standing back up, going through his pockets behind him to find the little black box Even had just given him, and as much as Even would usually appreciate the perfect cliché of a ceremonial exchange of rings, he’s just too desperate at this point.

“Just-“ he moans, arching his back even further, pushing himself back against Isak’s cock, his own still strained against his boxers. Isak groans in response, pushes Even’s chest up against the tree to bend him over slightly, brushing his hands over his cheeks, pulling them slightly apart to rub his cock along his crack, sending shivers up Even’s spine. Isak leans in, breathing wet and hot against his ear.

“Later?”

Even nods frantically and doesn’t stop until Isak is done teasing him, finally starting to push inside, slowly connecting their bodies. Even feels his body give into it, slowly opening up for Isak. Revels in the slight burn as Isak gently spreads his cheeks further apart, enabling him to push further inside, stilling for a moment to let Even adjust to him. Even feels a deep connection with everything around him. To the ground he’s standing on, the air he’s breathing in, the chirping of birds mixing with his own heavy breathing and high-pitched moans. A connection that intensifies as Isak finally bottoms out, skin flushed against skin, and Even’s not sure where Isak’s body stops and his own begins. Not sure where his own hands stop, and the tree trunk he’s holding on to begins. There’s something about this connectedness, about being in the nature like this, taking in the fading light of night taking over day, taking in the rich amalgam of scents of summer taking over winter. There’s something about all of it that makes him want reciprocate, give back. It makes him want to hug the goddamn tree. _Dork._ So he does just that, wraps his arms around it and holds onto it for dear life. Taking Isak. Letting Isak take him.

“Fuck, you feel good” Isak groans behind him as he pulls back for a moment, the slow drag inside Even making him gasp for air, little jabs of electrifying pleasure in his groin trailing up his spine and down his thighs, making his muscles tense and his breath hitch, his orgasm approaching at alarming speed.

 “C-can you…yeah can you put the brakes on a bit?“ he stutters, breathlessly.

“Yeah, sorry” Isak stills immediately, brushing his hands over Even’s back and around his waist, up his chest, covering his body in a warm embrace “Is it hurting?” he asks softly.

“Don’t flatter yourself” Even teases, punching a laugh out of Isak. He places a kiss just behind Even's ear and bites teasingly at his earlobe. Even’s hips start to move again in slow circles, as if by own will, eager to feel Isak everywhere. Anywhere.

“I- yeah, no, I just don’t wanna cum too-“ Even swallows hard. “Okay, it’s way too late for that. Just go faster. Faster” he pants, moving his hand down to grab at Isak’s hip, the slow circling movements of his own hips almost instantly replaced by ferocious bounces back on Isak’s cock, damp skin slapping against damp skin. Isak takes the hint, takes a firm grip around Even’s hips. Takes the lead. Takes Even.

“Fucking hell” Even’s groans as he lunges forward against the tree, arching his back even further, shoving his hand down his boxers soaked through with precum, grabbing a hold of his throbbing cock as he welcomes Isak’s increasingly hard thrusts inside him. Jerking himself off to the sound of Isak panting through gritted teeth.

“Oh my go- ooh fuck- je-esus christ fu-uck me” Even begs breathlessly, his voice barely above a whisper, “harder… ha-arder” a whine forced from the back of this throat, accompanied by a guttural moan from Isak’s as the speed of his thrust reaches new heights, obscene slick sounds filling the air around them.

“Fu-uck! _Fuck_ I’m gonna-“

“Yeah come for me babe” Isak praises as Even shudders through his orgasm, his body trembling, his breath heaving.

Defiling the blissfully unaware tree with spurt upon spurt of thick warm cum, finding some sort of cosmic justice in the fact that he too is being defiled as he feels Isak let go in a few deep thrusts, coming inside him.

Soon replaced, though, by yet another feeling of guilt, as he sure as hell won’t be offering the tree that same gesture and attempt to make amends like Isak’s doing right now, cleaning up his mess with his mouth only to spit it on the ground at the foot of the poor tree.

_Well at least it got a hug first._

 

 

***

 

Bergen looks equally breathtaking in the evening, Even decides as they descend over the city in an almost empty cable car, sharing soft lazy kisses and warm embraces, foreheads resting against one another. The sight of the city, albeit bathed in yellow streetlight, outshone entirely by the glow of post-orgasm on their faces.

“Det er mørk, da.” Isak states matter-of-factly as he looks out over the city.

“It’s getting darker now, yes.” Even smiles, pulling him in for another hug.

When they finally enter the karaoke bar later that evening, everyone else is already several drinks ahead of them. Eskild, Linn and Eva are dancing, getting in line next to the rest of the disastrous karaoke singers. A few of Even’s friends from film school have joined them too, bringing balloons from a nearby fast food chain, discussing which one of them should perform some Drake song after inhaling what Even is sure must be unhealthy amounts of helium.

A few other people from the industry are there too, the place being one of the official hosts of the award show pregames. Mostly just journalists and reality stars and a few celebrities that Even actually admires, like Christina Berg, one of his favorite comedians.

Much to Even’s satisfaction, Isak seems to be relaxing, appreciating this break away from the books and starting to really enjoy himself, having a few beers with the boys and queueing up with Eskild, Linn and Eva because of some bet he lost over who’d chunk one down faster.

Even can’t help but smile wide as a less than sober Isak puts the microphone to his lips and starts singing the first line of John Lennon’s Imagine, every note slightly out of pitch. But he’s cute and he looks adorable, and Even feels so lucky to have him by his side, not just right now or tomorrow, but to have him by his side most days. Most hours. Most minutes.

“Imagine no possession-“

Isak suddenly freezes, his mouth open but no sound leaving it.

He looks terrified and Even tries to catch his eye, but somehow Isak’s gaze is fixed on something behind him. The boys are moving nervously around him, glaring back at the main entrance to the club. Even gets up, walks up to Isak and puts his arm around him.

“No need for greed or hunger” Even continues the song, his voice trembling slightly.

Even can’t see who Isak’s looking at in the sea of people, and it doesn’t really matter. All that matters right now is Isak. So he focuses on him and the song and the screen with the lyrics, smiles when he feels Isak slowly melting in to him, his shoulders relaxing as he starts to sing quietly again too. _I’ve got you._

“A brotherhood of man” the boys join them, bawling along to the song from their table, making everyone else in the club sing along too. Even smiles wide and kisses Isak on the cheek. _We’ve got you._

When the song finishes, they’re both welcomed back at the table with a forest of high fives and hugs, Even definitely noticing how Jonas squeezes Isak’s arm reassuringly. A few moments later Isak excuses himself to go outside for a smoke, which Even knows for a fact is a lie. But when he gets up to follow him outside, Isak makes a declining gesture with his hand, his eyes kindly but insistently asking him not to. _Sometimes you need to fight your battles on your own,_ Even reminds himself and sends Isak a small smile.

 

**

 

“You do know he loves you, right?” Jonas says a few minutes later, probably noticing the slight concern on Even’s face.

“U-uhm yes?” Even unconsciously raises an eyebrow at him, the level of intimacy in this conversation rare even for Jonas.

“I just don’t want you to think you’re just some kind of trophy to him” he continues, and Even fights back a laugh.

“Trophy? Me?” he smiles, shaking his head “Yeah, don’t worry, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t qualify as a trophy” he smiles awkwardly, trying not to sound too insecure either, feeling grateful when Jonas just shrugs and smiles, clinking their glasses and taking a sip of his beer. They sit in silence for a moment, enjoying _or at least pretending to enjoy_ the girls’ interpretation of some Gabrielle song, they’ve all probably _definitely_ heard way too many times back in high school.

“Even?! Jonas?!!”

It takes a few seconds for Even to comprehend the words coming at him like a salvo. Magnus is shouting over the loud music, a wild expression on his face.

“Isak!! I think he might be in trouble!”

Instantly Jonas gets up, moving swiftly through the crowd and Even follows him outside, stopping at the top of the stairs as Jonas sticks his arm out in front of him, holding him back for some reason. Isak is standing on the footpath at the foot of the stairs, breathing heavily. Mahdi’s standing right behind him, a calming hand on Isak’s shoulder, the air around them tense. Even from a distance, it’s easy to see he’s furious, his body quivering slightly as he rubs his thumb over his knuckles. A tall blond guy is backing away from him in long slow strides, covering his nose with both hands, a small trail of blood trickling out between two fingers. An icy look in his eyes.

“See you on the red carpet, Valtersen!” he snorts, before turning his back to Isak and walking away.

“Who was that guy?” Even tries when Isak runs up the stairs and rushes past him a moment later, rage in his eyes. _Fear too, maybe?_ Once inside, Isak chunks down another beer in one go without a word before Jonas pads his back suggestively, sending him a knowing look.

“Apparently he’s blogging from the show or something. Like interviews and social media stuff” Isak explains reluctantly looking mostly at Jonas.

Jonas nods and gestures discretely at Even, who looks even more confused.

“That guy- the teacher who got fired, you know?” Isak mutters, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

“Niko.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this final chapter will include som references to rl events from the Gullruten award show last year, so you might wanna check that out if you haven't already (who am I kidding, of course you have!)
> 
> brb <3


	5. Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even attend the Gullruten award show...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgggg it's DONE!!!!! and I miss it so much already!! *cries in Norwegian*
> 
> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who's read this! It's been so much fun spending time in this little parallel universe, and getting feedback from you guys has been absolutely amazing and the reason I just had to keep adding to it, YOU ARE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU!! Seriously, I could spend all day reading your lovely comments <3333
> 
> Also, my sincere apologies to the guy who did the actual interview with Henrik and Tarjei at the Gullruten award show. He seemed like the nicest guy in the world. Shame on me.
> 
> Finally, a warning: THIS GOT SO FLUFFIN FLUFFY WTF(LUFF)??!?!?! Idk what happened lol!!  
> jk, love fluff just no good at writing it hahah  
> I hope you’ll like it anyway! <3

 

***

 

If Even thought Bergen looked breathtaking, that was before he’d seen Isak in a suit. The crisp white shirt and black bowtie complementing his skin perfectly. His curls swept back, showing off his defined jaw and high cheekbones. _Bergen’s got nothing on Isak._ Even had went for a more casual look himself. Just suit pants, a grey shirt and a moss green velvet blazer, complementing Isak’s eyes more than his own.

They’re probably the tallest people there, Even thinks to himself as he scans the room and the line of journalists awaiting them, all ready to ask them the very same questions. Although this is not his favorite part of the job, it’s a small price to pay to get to do what he loves. Luckily, his name and face is still rather unknown, the cast of the show, of which a few has joined them for the day, are way more famous and interesting, taking up quite a lot of space somewhere further up the red carpet.

”Thank you for wanting me here with you” Isak whispers, taking a deep breath as they step onto the carpet.

“I’m so happy you’re here” Even whispers back, leans in to place a soft kiss on Isak’s cheek.

Even recognizes him instantly. Tall, blonde and pale except a make-up covered blackish blue shadow under his left eye, which according to Isak he’d earned himself making some lame homophobic remark about them being disgusting and the apparent lack of rooms in Bergen in award season.

“…and for a brief, immature moment I lost my temper and punched the guy in the face, okay?” _Which honestly did sound like something Isak would do._

“Has he seen the show? Did he recognize his character?” Even had tried “Is he angry with you?”

“He called you a fag okay? So I punched him. End of story” Isak had said, and that had been the end of that.

He doesn’t look like the classic villain, Even thinks to himself. Well dressed, wearing a blue suit and matching tie, his hair styled back in a soft wave. Piercing eyes and a wide grin on his face, perhaps not particularly genuine. He’s older than Even, but not by much. And if there was the slightest doubt in his mind about Isak’s feelings towards this guy, his physical reaction to the sight of Niko instantly confirms it.

Isak freezes, breathing hitching. He grabs Even’s hand and squeezes it tight before reluctantly letting it go to adjust his bowtie and clear his throat, moving his arm behind Even and pushing him gently forward. They have history, and it’s _not_ pretty. _But Isak should get to choose for himself, how much he wants to share about his past._

“Well if it isn’t famous director Even Bech Næsheim!” the guy shouts, stepping further out onto the red fabric on the floor. His tone almost sarcastic, like they’re familiar, but not friendly. Even notices the sticker on the microphone he’s pointing at him, this is not someone he can just ignore.

“So how is it being here today, celebrating your success?” he smiles wide, flashing sharp canines. Isak looks down at his feet.

“It’s exciting, thank you” Even responds politely “but it’s not really _my_ success, the entire cast and crew-“

“Yes of course! Joint effort, _sure_ ” he interrupts, gazing at Isak. He smiles a little wider, running his tongue over the sharp edge of a canine behind slightly parted lips, before snapping out of it and looking back at Even.

“So tell me, how _did_ you get the inspiration for An Affair? It’s _such_ a _great_ story!” he cries out excitedly, walking the thin line of just too much.

Even takes a deep breath, determined to stay calm as he senses Isak tensing up next to him.

“I get my inspiration from many different sources. Places, people I mee-”

“And you used to be a teacher yourself?” he fakes another smile, nostrils flaring and Even nods, noticing the way subtle curl of his upper lip.

“ _Me too”_ he says, sending Isak an icy look, his words sound like a sneer.

Even can sense Isak’s eager to move on and puts his arm around him, taking a small step forward, but the guy isn’t backing down yet.

“And you’re not alone I see, showing off the boyfriend, are we?” he says, a smirk forming on his lips as he points the microphone at Isak, who shifts uncomfortably under the attention. “Isak Valtersen, is it?”

“Mmh” Isak nods stiffly, sending the camera a small forced smile as he tries to move slightly out of frame.

“So tell me, _Isak_ ” he continues, moving closer, blocking his way. “How is it to be dating one of the most _charming_ people in today’s television?” he pushes on, his voice high-pitched and strained.

“Veldig gøy” Isak mutters, focusing on the microphone rather than Niko’s face.

“Fun, huh? I can only _imagine_!” he almost squeals, “I actually dreamed I made out with Even in a toilet,” he laughs a little too loud, the laugh turning slightly hysterical.

Even takes a step back, his rehearsed smile now accompanied by a slight frown. He squeezes Isak’s arm, feels how tense it is from the way he’s clenching his fist. Even looks at the camera. _Right now would be a bad time to punch a reporter in the face,_ Even patiently reminds himself. _Isak too, hopefully._

“And what about Isak, is he a good boyfriend? A good kisser?” he asks in an ingratiating manner, attention back to Even.

“Mannen i mitt liv.” Even just nods and smiles to the camera to round off the interview, pushing Isak gently forward.

“Say that again?” Isak whispers, looking up at him with a curious smile on his lips.

“You’re the man of my dreams” Even repeats, relieved to see Isak smile again as they pass Niko and his crew.

As soon as he’s out of sight, Isak’s entire body deflates. Like he has been holding his breath, tensing every muscle in his body this entire time. His shoulders and hands finally relax, the slight red flush that had been creeping up his neck from under his collar is slowly fading as they move further down the red carpet, finally joining the rest of the cast from the show and their friends waiting to go inside with them.

 

**

 

The host looks beautiful in a bright pink hijab and matching dress with golden sequins. Even’s met her a couple of times before at larger events in the industry. She’s a former reporter, recently turned talk show host, famous for her fearless confrontation and inconvenient truths as well as her big heart and warm laughter. _Sana, a Norwegian Oprah of sorts,_ Even had thought to himself after meeting her the first time. Her husband, a former dancer now stay-at-home dad volunteering as a dance instructor and mentor for underprivileged kids, completing the picture of a modern family at their finest. _The Acar-Bakkoush’s, Norway’s unofficial number one power-couple._

Even grabs Isak’s hand and brings it to his lips. He smiles back at Even, seems to be relaxing now that they’re inside, sitting in the middle of the row, flanked by the cast to their right and their friends to the left, laughing at Sana’s clever and ridiculously funny opening monologue as she proceeds to roast the nominees of the night.

Isak touches his knee reassuringly as she gets around to the cast of An Affair, calling out all the clichés of the show and making them burst from laughter. Sensing how proud Isak is of him, Even reminds himself that this is Isak’s story too, feeling a sudden overwhelming gratefulness that Isak would let him share it with the world. _Or at least a twisted version of it._

“I love you so much” he whispers, leaning in for a brief kiss and when he feels those lips on his, everything else disappears for a moment. It’s only Isak and that perfect Cupid ’s bow, that perfect tongue slipping into his mouth. His scent. His hand around Even’s neck. Just Isak. Just a little bit more. Even opens his eyes a little to look at him, and that’s when he notices it out of the corner of his eye.  His face on the screen behind Sana. Isak’s too. Slowly regaining his sense of his surroundings, hearing Sana repeat

“…the bloopers, Even? The fans have been asking for bloopers for ages!” a warm smile on her face.

Even breaks the kiss and turns his head to look at the screen, realizing the camera is facing him directly, catching them red handed, documenting their intimate moment on film. _Well that’s one way to have something forever._ Isak seems to have realized as well, giggling and covering his eyes in embarrassment. Even can’t help but laugh too, feeling himself blush a little hearing the audience and particularly their friends cheering loudly.

”Well I guess that’s one, then” Sana shrugs in her usual unimpressed manner, still a warm smile on her face, making the whole room clap, as Even plays along and gestures at the camera. _You’re welcome._  

 

**

 

Isak actually seems to be enjoying himself and the show now, leaning forward in the red plush seats to joke with their friends and make small silly videos on their phones, elbowing Even to show him that their little blooper from before is actually trending online. Even smiles and shakes his head, placing a kiss on Isak’s cheek. He doesn’t notice it when Jonas pulls at Isak’s sleeve to show him something on his phone.

Suddenly Isak shoots up from his seat, and before Even gets a chance to ask what’s wrong, he’s stumbled past the cast to the end of the row and is running up the stairs to the back stage area behind the back seats.

Even looks at Jonas confused, the look on his face is terrifying. His brows furrowed, his teeth clenched. His eyes, usually warm and kind, now full of rage, not directed at Even but at the phone he’s holding in his hand. Magnus and Mahdi look affected too, gazing nervously up the stairs, looking like they want to run after Isak.

Jonas hands over the phone and Even looks down at it.

There’s a video there. It’s paused, but he recognizes Isak’s face instantly. Something about it looks familiar, but Even can’t quite pinpoint from where. He presses play and lifts it to his ear to be able to hear, immediately remembering as he hears Isak’s voice clearly despite the low volume.

 _“You have roommates, right? Now would probably be a good time to plug in those ear buds, Evy. Perhaps lock the door?”_ he hears, looking back down at the phone to find a younger version of Isak winking at the camera. _“Eventually this will be R-rated. Or is it E-rated? E-ven Bech Næsheim?”_

Even frowns, confused. This is Jonas’ phone, this video should not be on there. He presses the back-button and realizes he’s in a public Instagram account, the video tagged _#homework_ and _#Nissen_ apparently trending alongside their kiss on cam video from before. There are a few more pictures on the account and Even, Isak and the network company Even works for are tagged in all of them. There’s one taken from the ground up at a familiar building, two bodies tangled up and pressed against the window, leaving little to the imagination. Another one taken on the tram, Isak in bright red pants with white printing, pressed up against what is undeniably a slightly younger version of Even. There are a few more pictures of Isak, that Even can’t remember seeing before. He looks younger. Looks like he’s sleeping. Naked.

Even looks up at Jonas, who looks slightly panicked, then back down at the screen. At the account.

 **EvenBechNæsheim2** _Charming Director and Teacher of the Year_

 

Even has never run faster in his life.

 

**

 

“Isak!”

Even runs down the hallway, pulling at every door he passes. They all look identical. His heart is racing, the sound of blood rushing in his ears, white spots dancing in his vision.

“Isak!” he tries again, slightly out of breath, pulling open another door so hard he worries it might come off.

A large bathroom. Stalls on the one side and sinks on the other. It looks expensive. Modern and minimalistic, a large mirror covering the end wall, extending from the floor to the ceiling.

_There he is._

In his beautiful jet-black suit. Sitting on his knees on the tiled floor in front of the mirror, shoulders hunched and head bowed, his back turned to the door, head in his hands.

“Isak” Even sighs with relief, his voice slightly broken. Isak bursts into tears as soon as he hears his voice, muffling the sobs against his palms.

Even stumbles across the room and kneels in front of him. Cups his face with both hands, tries to get him to look up. “Isak se på meg. Det går bra.”

“No, Even!” Isak cries into his hands, pulling away from his touch. “It’s not okay! Y-You don’t deserve this. I don’t- I don’t deserve _you_ ” he cries loudly, his body trembling slightly. Even feels a clench in his chest, feels his own eyes fill with tears at the sight of Isak like this.

“How- why-“ he tries, still confused.

“Niko. I- I should have told you. I just- It didn’t-“ he stutters.

Even wraps his arms around him tightly, trying to get him to stop shaking, sobs wracking his body.

“Were you in a relationship?” he asks quietly, not sure he really wants to know the answer.

“No”

“Did you- did he hurt you?” Even asks again hesitantly.

“No. I-“ he pauses breath heaving.

“You don’t have to answer, Isak.” Even says reassuringly, hugging him closer.

“It’s just- I don’t- I don’t know, okay? I don’t think so.”

Even doesn’t say anything. Just hugs him close, gently rocking back and forth. For a moment, they just sit there together in silence.

“I- I ran into him one night. At a bar, a long time ago.” Isak says moments later, speaking into Even’s shoulder, tears still dripping down onto the green velvet of his jacket.

“My dad had just left my mom. I didn’t want to go home. He was… kind. Comforting”

“Mhm” Even responds calmly, just keeps rocking Isak gently, stroking his hair.

“He asked me if I wanted to go back to his place with a couple of his friends. Some guys from third year were there too. I was so drunk” Isak sniffs, his breathing becoming more regular.

“When I woke up the next morning, I was naked. I couldn’t remember anything. I just- I just left the place” he says, his head resting heavy against Even’s chest.

“He started texting me, wanting to meet up. When I said no, he send me photos. I- I asked this guy Chris, one of the third years…” Isak continues, taking a deep breath “He assured me nothing had happened, that I’d passed out before people started having sex.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, baby?” Even asks moments later.

Isak’s silent for a moment and Even senses tears starting to stream down his face again.

 “I just-“ Isak pulls back slightly to look at Even. “I didn’t want you to think that this is a like a _thing_ I do. Affairs with teachers.” he says, his eyes filling with fresh tears. “Like you were just some kind of trophy to me” his voice trembles slightly. Even shakes his head, sending him a small smile.

“I would never think that, baby” Even says, kissing a tear off his cheek.

“The way we got together- I know I came off as really confident, like it was just a game I played, and maybe in the beginning it was a little bit- I was trying to forget everything, to show myself it didn’t get to me. But I fell in love with you… and I tricked you into falling in love with me too.”

“You didn’t trick me into loving you Isak. I just do, with all my hea-” Even tries

“…It got you fired back then, and it’s getting you fired now. It’s the same thing all over again! I’m a selfish asshole, and I should have just left you the fuck alone! Everyone’s better off alone anyway” he bursts out, sounding almost angry, his hands clenching into fists.

“Isak, se på meg.” Even tries but Isak shakes his head, keeps looking down. Even brushes his hand over Isak’s cheek to his chin and lifts it, moving behind him so they’re both facing the large mirror on the wall in front of them.

“Isak, look at me” Even repeats, his tone firm but warm, and slowly Isak looks up, letting their eyes meet in the mirror.

“That’s not what I see” Even says calmly, and Isak frowns a little as Even starts to speak.

 “What I see is a man who was willing to do anything for me to keep my job back then, and who’s willing to do it all over again. Who is more concerned about my happiness than his own. A man who’ll let me take our story and turn it into fiction, a thriller no less, even though he _hates_ thrillers, and let me share it with the world, for everyone to have an opinion about. Who came here to support me when he should really be home studying.” Even tilts his head slightly, a smile forming on his lips.

“A man who keeps up with all my rambling and all my tacky clichés and silly ideas, like matching cock rings and pretty explicit tree-hugging, for fuck’s sake.” he smiles wider, and Isak can’t help but chuckle, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

“And do you know what else I see?” Even looks serious again for a moment. Isak shakes his head a little, blinking away what’s left of the tears.

“I see a man, who will never _ever_ be alone. Okay?”

Even turns his head around, leans in slowly to let their foreheads rest against each other, closing his eyes. Feels Isak take a few deep breaths.

“Okay.” Isak whispers softly.

They stay like that for a while. On the floor, hugging each other closely. Kissing each other softly. Rocking each other gently until their knees start to hurt and their hearts stop hurting.

 

**

 

“Skulle du også ha papir?” Even winks, as he grabs some paper towels from the dispenser on his way up from the floor. “You know, no matter how high tech the bathroom and how environmentally conscious we get, I believe cool people will always prefer good old paper towels”. Isak rolls his eyes, but accepts the offer, using the paper towels to wipe his eyes and nose.

They look at each other one more time in the mirror for a moment, smile knowingly like they know each other’s thoughts, like they’ve always known.

“We should get back. Your category should be up soon” Isak says, brushing off his pants and adjusting his bow tie, moving forward towards the door.

As he moves, Even smiles and grabs his hand to pull him in for a kiss and in that moment, it’s all that matters. He couldn’t care less about that fucking award anyway.

“Kom. Vi stikker!” He whispers, smiling into the kiss.

“Wha- you want to leave?!” Isak pulls back, frowning slightly. “Where?”

“Anywhere.”

He grabs a hold of his arm and pulls Isak with him as he pushes the bathroom door open, almost colliding with Magnus.

“There you are! We’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you!” he shouts, and Isak and Even look confused, first at each other, then at all theirs friends crowding around them in the hallway.

“I’m sorry, but I think we’re leaving?” Isak smiles.

“Yeah we don’t really want to deal with press and stuff right now” Even nods.

“We thought so.” Magnus says, looking surprisingly serious “It’s already on a few fake news sites, so we need to get you out discretely. I managed to get a bike for you down stairs, round the back. I’ve also arranged with the hotel to sneak you in through the back. We’ll deal with shit here.”

“Uhm okay?” Isak smiles surprised, frowning slightly.

“Yes, I thought about using disguises. Like wigs, beards, and stuff, dressing you up like God or Julius Caesar or whatever. But let’s be honest, you’re not _that_ famous. You should be fine like this.” he smiles and nods confidently.

“Du er faktisk ganske cool, Mags.” Jonas nods.

”Thanks Jonas, you’re also pretty cool.”

“Will you give this to Noora, my producer?” Even asks Jonas on their way out, slipping him a folded piece of paper. “She and the cast will be accepting the award if we win. This is my speech.”

Jonas nods and hugs them both. “Now go. Go, go, go!”

 

 

 

***

 

“Baby, you know it’ll all be over tomorrow, right?” Even says, kissing Isak’s hair “All the drama?”

Isak’s sitting in between Even’s legs, his head resting against his chest. Little drops of water trailing down Even’s arm as he lifts it to caress his hair, resting his elbow on the edge of the bathtub.

“Well maybe not _tomorrow_ , but soon.”

Isak sighs and nuzzles into the touch, the warm water around them seems to be doing a good job calming him down.

“We’ll just take it day by day, hour by hour…”

“Minute by minute?” Isak asks teasingly, sitting up a little and turning around to raise an eyebrow at Even.

“Yes. Minute by minute.”

“So what should we do this minute then?” Isak smiles mischievously and Even’s more than relieved to recognize this cheeky grin on his boyfriend’s face.

“This minute we’ll ki-” is all he gets to say before Isak lunges at him pressing their lips together, the water splashing around them.

“Then- we’ll enjoy- this huge-“ Even speaks in between kisses “hot tub- and this nice hotel room” he smiles and Isak just grunts in response, rubbing his nose up against Even’s cheek.

“Don’t you ever worry?” Isak pulls back a little, suddenly sounding serious. “Even if principal Dahl will confirm the truth, you could still have your reputation ruined forever” he frowns, a sadness in his voice.

“Forever is a _long_ time, Isak. And as Magnus said, I’m not _that_ famous” Even grins and Isak can’t help but smile back. “Besides, there are more important things in life than one’s image on social media”

“Jeez, I’ve forgotten how _old_ you are” Isak sighs, earning himself a splash of water in the face.

“You’re not that young yourself, you know?” Even nudges his shoulder. “You’re only 21 for like another….” he leans back to check his watch lying on the edge of the bathtub. _23.59._

“…another month and twenty one days. Twenty one hours, twenty one minutes, twenty…… four, three, two, _one_ seconds. Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen-” Even counts playfully, placing little kisses up Isak’s arm between each number.

“Dork. And it’s twenty, by the way” Isak interrupts him.

“Twenty?” Even repeats, looking confused.

“Yeah, one month and _twenty_ days, twenty one hours, twenty one minutes” Isak says, shaking his head. “Good thing you weren’t my _math_ teacher” he laughs, earning himself yet another splash of water in the face, this time taking his revenge, like he’s been waiting for an excuse to start a water fight. 

“Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen.” Even continues counting down, teasingly. Seeking cover behind a small towel as he gets back at Isak, water splattering all over the floor. 

“Shut up” Isak responds eyes closed, one hand still splashing water on Even, the other one trying to wipe off the water from his own face.

“Ten. Nine. Eight-” Even continues counting, a bubbly laughter filling the room.

“Do I have to shut you up myself?” Isak asks, suddenly pulling the towel from Even, a smirk forming on his lips.

Even grins, nodding slowly. Feels his dick twitch under the water as he looks at Isak like this. His face flushed from the heat and from laughing, his hair damp from the steam rising from the tub, making it particularly curly.

“Ff-ive” Even stutters as Isak suddenly leans forward and wraps his hand around his cock. “Th- three... T-Two-“ he tries, feeling Isak stroke him slowly. “Baby, we don’t have to-“

“ _One_ ” Isak interrupts him, taking a deep breath and suddenly disappearing under the water.

Even has to grab a hold at the edge of the bathtub as he feels Isak’s lips on his cock below the surface. Senses the water gushing in around it as Isak parts his lips to take him into his mouth, using his hands on Even’s thighs to pull himself closer, curls floating in the water like a halo around his head.

For a moment Even thinks about pulling Isak up, wanting to make sure he knows they don’t have to. He moves his hand down into the water, nudging gently at Isak’s shoulder. Isak just grabs his wrist under the water and holds it down, hollowing his cheeks, leaving Even breathless in the process.

It feels different like this. Rather than the usual tightness of Isak’s lips and a deep pull from the suction, it’s a constant pressure around his cock as it slides into a mouth already filled to the brim with water. It feels good and Even can’t help but buck up his hips thrusting slightly into his mouth, instantly regretting it as Isak immediately rises to the surface sputtering and coughing.

“Wow you never cease to impress!” Even teases

”Jeg fikk en vanndråpe i halsen!” Isak manages in between the coughs, shoving him, and Even can’t help but laugh.

“I think that was a little more than a drop of water in your throat, baby” Even rubs his hand between Isak’s shoulder blades, his cough slowly abating. They both laugh, leaning in for an open-mouthed kiss, Isak still coughing in between chuckles and kisses.

 

“Take me to bed” Isak had insisted moments later.

 

**

 

Even had picked him up from the water and carried him in his arms from the bathroom to the bedroom, water dripping off them and onto the floor the entire way to the bed. Puffing and panting, Even had climbed up on the bed on his knees, Isak still in his arms, reminding himself to let Isak carry _him_ in any such future endeavors.

Even had laid him down on his side and nestled close up behind him, kissing a few water drops off his back. Isak, shivering slightly from the water cooling on his skin, had let Even wrap his arm and leg around him, the exchange of body heat accompanied by the friction of skin sliding against skin had soon left them both flushed and breathing heavily.

“Fy faen, så vakker du er” Even had whispered, running a hand through Isak’s curls.

Isak had chuckled in response, elbowing him, but Even had meant every word. From the moment, he’d seen him that first day at Nissen he knew Isak was the most beautiful thing he’d ever lay his eyes on, and in this moment he wanted to remember every single detail of him, imprint it into his mind. Like a movie, in slow motion, of course. From a close-up of blonde curls still dripping with water, to that soft skin stretched out between collarbone and shoulder, trailing from that shoulder down to a hand clutching at the white, crisp sheets. Letting go. Clutching it again, harder this time. The smooth surface left wrinkled under trembling fingers. A close-up of a mouth, a delicious cupid’s bow so inviting. Lips wet. Swollen. Parted. Gasping. To a blurred bird’s view shot of bodies still damp from the bath, flushed against each other. So familiar that they move organically, as one. Like a heartbeat. Edges of knees, curves of hips, snaking over the sheets in perfect synchrony. Fighting their natural inclination to pick up the pace, instead slowing everything down to a complete stop-

…a close-up. Hand reaching back to grab at unruly hair. A close-up. Chapped lips hosting an eager tongue, teeth, on a soft, pale neck. Eyes, rolling back in pleasure. Lashes, fluttering. Hips, stuttering. Toes, curling.

_Maybe you don’t get to direct your own life, but you sure as hell get to decide where you want to direct your attention._

 

 

 

***

 

“It’s good to be home. _Our_ home.” Isak sighs satisfied, pulling off the neon pink silicone band, reaching back to get Even’s yellow one off too. He yawns sleepily as he wraps himself up in Even, fingers lacing together, legs all tangled up under stripy linen.

“I wish we could stay like this forever. Have this forever.”

“You know the only way to have something forever…” Even mumbles into Isak’s hair, a mischievous smile forming on his lips, snaking his phone around Isak and up in front of their faces

“…is to _film_ it!” he bursts out, pressing record as he shoves the crinkled toilet paper in Isak’s face, making him whine and giggle trying to get away from it, hiding his face in his hands.

“Speaking of which, can we watch it again?” Isak asks moments later, taking the phone from Even.

“Again?”

“Yes” he says, going online.

Even yawns and wraps his arm tighter around Isak, nuzzles into his hair and closes his eyes, dozes off listening to Isak’s breath. To the sounds coming from his phone. Sana, the music, the loud cheering. Distantly registering his cast saying their thank you’s. Then Noora, in her white dress and bright red lips. Thanking the network company, the fans and everyone working on the show. Excusing Even’s absence. Then the unfolding of a piece of paper.

_“Kjære Isak._

_This speech is for you._

_I’m so happy to have met you._  
_Thank you for teaching me that life should be real.  
Thank you for teaching me, that even though things might be horrible at times, it’s still better than living a fake life._  
_I want life to be real._  
_It might be a bit of a cliché but you never know what might happen tomorrow._  
_Thank you for teaching me that no matter what you believe in, there’s really only one thing we now for sure..._

_That life is…”_

_Stripes. Darkness._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Did I mention that I love you?? <33


End file.
